Lil' Mo's Playlist
by handsome-uks
Summary: Can a one night stand can lead to something more than regret right? Let ask Morgan and Garcia (summary is still a work in progress)
1. As We Lay

**As We Lay (with Ukuleles)**

The sun blares into the window and she is entwined in his body as wet licks are placed on her cheek. Clooney she murmurs as she looks for her glasses.

Penelope hates when she forgets to close her bedroom door. She loves Clooney but she hates his morning breath and his unique way of waking her up with a monsoon mix of wet kisses and hot breath.

She didn't remember having sex with Sam last night—the first time she played the ukulele for him they made out and he slept over—strictly PG... Well PG-13. Sam was all delectable with his clef chin and blue eyes - she didn't want to rush things like she did with Kevin. Penelope didn't want to wind up in an instant relationship for 4 years. She hoped Clooney didn't give Sam the same treat of monsoon kisses and stinky breath, because like Kevin, he would probably grow to hate Clooney. She should walk him, she thought.

As she raised her head to reach out for her glasses – the weight of the movement became unbearable and she could feel all of the tequila, mojitos, and champagne she consumed the night before.

Clooney watches her with eager eyes; his tail waving frantically. Yes, she thought, I will be walking you soon – I just can't wake up Sam. She continued to reach for her glasses on the nightstand, when she realizes that the arm around her isn't Sam's. Unless Sam slept in a tanning bed instead of with her last night.

She notices that the sheets aren't yellow – they're champagne and satin... she thinks, feeling the texture. She realizes this isn't her bed because as she reaches for her nightstand she feels nothing but air.

The tan blurry arm pulls her closer, as his hand cups her left breast and murmurs baby girl. He kisses her shoulder; his hand travels possessively between her breast and stomach as if it was walking their favorite route. She gasps for air, as she remembers last night. She didn't forget a thing, it (y'know the memory of amazing-earth-rotation-shifting- sex) was just misplaced. Derek begins to kiss, lick, and gently bite - her neck as he makes his way from her shoulder to her ear – his roaming hand travels down to her thighs – she calls out his full name with authority and sits straight up.

"Garcia?" He says with wonder, "I thought I was dreaming," he says as he takes in the situation.

"How did we— I mean I remember –" he looked over at her, "I remember everything – last night was—"

"A mistake," she said trying to finish his sentence with an air of finality, "I mean you have a girlfriend and she loves you and I love you to but not in that way—I don't know what I was thinking." She said reaching for what looked liker her clothes.

She starts getting dressed and says "you can't tell her about this—I mean she already weird towards me and now she will freakin' hate me. I mean Kevin always feared we were doing this behind his back and I can only imagine…"

"Jordan and I aren't serious Penelope and I"

"We did tequila," she interrupted him exasperatedly, "Derek, we both did shots at JJ's anniversary party because of your fear of commitment and then boom we wind up in bed together—you are just trying to sabotage your relationship and I won't let you do it!"

She is almost fully dressed now.

"Maybe this was inevitable?" he said as he propped himself up. It was amusing to watch her flit around his bedroom like a sir crazy butterfly.

"Inevitable? Have you been pining for me handsome?" She said as she looked for her glasses.

"What if I am? He teased

"Well if you consider wooing -bedding almost every long-legged-sexy-vixen in the DC area —you are seriously romantically challenged," she said choosing the comedic exit.

He held out her glasses and she sat down next to him as she put them on.

"You have a girlfriend who is fabulous – don't make me an exit strategy"

"Ok, how about destination?" he proposed.

She rolled her eyes, "Please promise me this changes nothing."

"Seriously, Penelope I"

"Promise me – Derek Michael Morgan," she said firmly

"Only if you kiss me," he challenged.

"But why would we-"

Before she could finish the question he decided to just take it. She smelled delicious and her hair was so soft and slightly curly. She tasted like mojitos but her lips were just as soft as he always thought they would be. His tongue explored her mouth as he tilted her head for more access. As a moan escaped her mouth, he pulls her on top of him and she began to caress his chest as his free hand caresses her bottom. She could feel his firmness growing and her body became not her own. Her body wanted him and as stubble tickled her neck her brain resisted. No she said as she pushed herself off of him. "I can't let you do this Derek- I can't let us do this."

She grabbed her shoes and said "trust me you will thank me."

"Now take a shower," she ordered.

She went downstairs and freshened up her face up, made a pot of coffee, and took Clooney out for a quick walk.

On her way back, Jordan was pulling up.

"Garcia what are you doing here?"

"I had too much to drink at JJ & Will's party – Derek let me crash here. We missed you last night!" She said trying to be super friendly and ease her guilty feelings.

"I – I wasn't invited…" she said regretfully and Penelope wanted to kick herself for bringing that up.

Jordan continued, "You're Derek's best friend right?" She said looking at Penelope worried.

"Yes," she said wondering where this line of questioning was going. Did she have a sign on her head that said I just F$%ked Derek Morgan?

"Sometimes I'm so jealous of you because he lets you into his head… I think he wants to be with me but then he pushes me away—I mean 8 months so far and I feel like we met yesterday… it's so frustrating Garcia."

"Trust me – he cares about you- his longest relationship before you was 3 weeks and that was like 7 years ago. You're special" she said trying to console her, "he's just trying to figure things out … he's in uncharted territory –" Penelope's guilt made her search for more clichés to feed her so that both of their souls would be at ease.

"Don't give up on him," Penelope urged her as she opened the door.

"Derek we're back," she called through the house.

"Penelope I -" – he stopped immediately when he saw Jordan was with her.

"Hey baby," Jordan said smiling and giving him a kiss.

Penelope took the leash off of Clooney and said—"you two lovebirds enjoy the day." She turned to the cute couple and said, "Thanks for lending me your couch D."

"Let me walk you out—" he offered as he stepped away from Jordan.

"No need I have to hurry back and get rested and caffeinated—I am playing the Ukulele tonight for Sam"

Jordan smiled and said "I hope to play the ukulele for Derek tonight," thinking it was a euphemism for sex.

"That's my cue… later doves," Penelope said as she put her hand in the air and walked to the door.

As the cab drove her home, Penelope began to feel confident that things would be the same on Monday. Derek would realize that they wound up in bed because of his fear and she hoped that her body would be able to forget the best sex she ever had. Isn't that a Drake song, she thought - see, the memory is becoming smaller and smaller, she said smiling to herself.


	2. Blurred Lines

So I still don't have a better description or title but I know a few more story elements. Each chapter will be titled by a song that some how fits in the chapter as a theme. This isn't a song-fic where it will be based 100% but it either compliments the feelings of the chapter, summarizes a point of view, or something else that resonates. Often the song is an after thought that comes to me when I am proofing the chapter (can you believe I actually proof it and it still riddled with typos?). This shouldn't be as angsty as my other stories since I am trying to pepper in some humor and actual happiness in the story instead of saving it for a big reveal at the end with an epilogue. I'm even outlining it and so I don't get stuck … like I did with Back to Love (if you have any suggestions for the next chapter I welcome it)

And yes, Alliecattie – queen of foreshadowing… here is the flashback. Thanks to my FF besties- evgrrl09, CeeCee333, Jenny Crum, and Lenika08, and Kimd33 (I know one is coming) – for always being quick on the review trigger… it makes me feel so good!

So Kelly Price sang a song called As We Lay and Robin Thick sang a song called….

**Blurred Lines **

Derek sat at the bar thinking of Jordan – he knew it was time to end things. There were always signs and when they showed up he knew it was time to look for the nearest exit. He hoped that he would feel differently this time… she was everything he should love—beautiful, smart, ambitious, and caring. His mother would really like her, he thought, if she weren't so taken by Penelope… the real …Ms. I'm-Never-Going-To Be- Mrs. Derek-Morgan. Fran thought Penelope was the one – but in the past seven years they, both made it a point to keep their friendship strictly friendly.

Derek knew he wasn't her type – she likes these really super smart geeky guys. Even her new guy is a smokin' hot urban planner has an inner techie. How did he get on the topic of Penelope, he wondered. He looked up and saw her dancing with Reid – they were doing some line dance and failing miserably. He didn't understand why she and Reid weren't a thing – he was her type a 100%. They dressed up for comic book conventions, knew the most obscure info, and loved to let their nerdy freak flag fly. He was more of an object… well magnet for the dirty lewd side of her mind. He didn't mind it because it was fun… his looks always made situations interesting but he loved those moments when even his best friend wasn't immune. He drank the last bit of tequila in his glass and ordered another. He looked at them again, Reid was spinning Penelope and then he dipped her, she really looks beautiful tonight.

Jordan was dropping signs left and right, he thought. She started leaving things at his house, talking about how she never visited Chicago, she slept over more, and two days ago she gave Clooney bacon. When women start bribing your dog it's all over. He enjoyed her but he didn't love her and when a woman starts bribing your dog it's a sign that the feelings aren't mutual and they are looking for any way in. This is why he avoided relationships because of this moment right here. He told his mother about Jordan and she was happy he met someone. But she never asked about Jordan—Fran knew to just wait and see how long they stayed around… and Jordan broke records… 6 and half months.

"Can I have another tequila on the rocks two limes?"

"Sure," the bartender replied

"Can I get a mojito easy on the sugar?" he heard a familiar voice ask

He looked up and saw Penelope a few people down at the bar and he waved.

"Hey handsome," she leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"Why are you hiding out at the bar?" she said looking at the pop up tiki bar in Rossi's back yard. "You know this isn't a real bar—it's a make shift bar and this bartender isn't going to listen to your life story like a therapist."

He drank half of his tequila, "ok, therapist Garcia-how do I keep on getting here?"

"What's here?"

"You know with a beautiful woman who wants more than I – I always think I will be different but the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results."

"Jordan huh? She is a great girl D."

"I know but we are at that point when… you need to—well when she needs more."

"Is that why she isn't here?"

"I didn't want to confuse things or her."

"Can I have another one?" Derek asked the bartender.

"Derek this isn't a real bar," she said laughing, "I will take one too."

"Maybe you should stop being afraid and just jump in—like all in," she said emphasizing the all.

"Really now that's your advice?" he asked Penelope – his eyebrows where in quizzical disbelief.

"Yup," she said. He deserved to be happy and he was always running from it—putting up roadblocks and barricades.

"Jump all in" he said holding her gaze, "like you did with Kevin," he asked reminding her how similar they were.

She swallowed her drink as soon as the bartender put it in front of her.

"Below the belt, my friend"

"I'm just sayin'," Derek said honestly.

"Kevin and I were different. I loved him but I didn't want to things to change—and he wanted- well we wanted similar things but different executions. He wanted this idyllic family, love, happiness, vows, promises but promises and forever are always there in the beginning but show me your forever when things ends—y'know and I'm not a forever kinda girl."

"What is a forever kind of girl, Garcia?"

All of these adjectives popped into her head—smart, witty, sexy, beautiful, lovable, grounded—all these words described women like Jordan—"Jordan," she responded simply as she sipped what was left of her new drink.

She randomly thought of her younger and more naïve days and said, "She is the type of girl that guys fight for, the one they won't let get away, and if she did – she becomes the one they always miss."

She took another sip of her drink, "she could be your "the one" Derek if you stop being such a chicken."

Dismissing her slightly he asked, "If she is a forever kind of girl, what kind of girl are you?"

The smile he loved spread across her lips and she replied, "First off hot stuff, I'm a woman and I'm that undefinable amazingness. I though you knew," she said pretending to be sad.

"Well let me see that amazingness on the dance floor," he said as nudged her to finish her drink. Then he guided her to the floor.

They danced and drank champagne until Nora Jones' the _Nearness of You_ floated through the air. Sometimes she could just get lost in his smile, his smell, his presence and too much Morgan often became intoxicating and just being around him with tequila and mojitos coursing through her system didn't help. She needed air, she thought—but she was already outside.

She stepped away from him once the pace slowed down and he didn't know why? It felt like they just started dancing and already this amazing indefinable woman wanted to leave. He normally would let her go, but tonight he couldn't think of one reason why he should. He spent so much time moving her around in his mind from one safe place to another that he forgot what it felt like to just be. To be a man entranced by the smell of her honeysuckle scented hair and her beautiful red lips.

She began to walk away and he stepped closer to her and captured her hips.

"You promised me undefinable pleasure on the dance floor and I don't remember that happening."

"I did no such thing," she said smiling ear to ear, "we danced for like 10 songs. Don't you want a break?"

"I never want a break from you darling," he said as he swayed to the music. He took her hand placed it near his chest. The night smelt of melted wax and remnants of fresh cut grass with freesia—that coupled with Penelope in his arms made this one of the best nights he ever had. He looked down at her and watched her breathe through the permanent smile on her face. He wondered what she was thinking of—could she be thinking of him? Could he be cause of that smile? She looked up at him and it took everything in him not to devour her mouth, where did that impulse come from, he wondered. Unconsciously he started to lean in and he immediately remembered where they were and why this was wrong, inappropriate, and – and he kissed her forehead instead. He always kissed her forehead instead.

_I need no soft lights to enchant me_

_If you'll only grant me the right_

_To hold you ever so tight_

_And to feel in the night the nearness of you_

When the song was over she looked up at him and said, "thank you Mr. Morgan for the wonderful dance." She said and bowed as if they were 17th century aristocrats.

He laughed and by the time she came up from her bow there was a lady waiting for a twirl with Morgan. She smiled as Get Lucky by Daft Punk wafted through the air.

She kissed his cheeks and said, "I can't have dibs on you all night," and with that she left the dance floor.

When the song was over he went over to the bar and found Penelope and Emily sipping mojitos.

"I saw you Mr. I like to shake my groove thang?" Emily teased

"Hey, he can't help it if the ladies love Morgan," she said defending her best friend's honor.

"Hi guys," Kevin said as he approached them

Hey they all said in a quiet unison with Emily and Derek looking at Penelope.

"Can I steal you away for a dance?" before she could answer Kevin looked at Morgan then her and added, "For old times sake," as if he needed a qualifier.

"Sure Kev," she said as he led her to the dance floor, "How are you doing?" she asked as they walked towards the floor.

"I never understood why that didn't end happily ever after," Emily said to Morgan hoping for a bit of insight, "He loves her," Emily continued and, "she loves him but still at the end of the day he is engaged to Susan in CT."

"I just don't think Kevin was the guy—I mean she needs someone more dynamic and I don't know… better maybe?"

"Have you met Sam?"

He shook his head, "well he adores her and she's moving at a snails pace," Emily stated wondering what the hold up was.

"Emily she just broke-" he said trying to defend her when Emily interrupted

"I always thought you were the one with commitment issues but I now think there are 3 of us at the BAU."

They chuckled. As they took a champagne from the waiter.

* * *

The party was wrapping up and Morgan and Garcia found themselves in front of Rossi's mansion together.

"Thank god Rossi ordered cars because I don't think I could call a cab."

Derek walked away from the dispatcher and informed Penelope that, "There is only one car left the next car will be 15-25 minutes. You should take it and I'll wait."

"Remember Lost – live together, die alone. We could share the cab – we're kinda close."

"What does Lost have to do with the cab?" he shook his head, "Just get your butt in the car."

"Nope," she said as she started to dance doing a go-go trot meets something from solid gold. Her black multi-colored tribal form fitting dress was hugging her in all the right places as she sashayed around him. She started singing as she two stepped around him.

_I hate these blurred lines_

_I know you want it_

_I know you want it_

_I know you want it_

_But you're a good girl_

"I mean boy"

She re-sang the last line with the proper substitution as Derek took her hand and started to twirl her as he sang the next verse

_OK now he was close, tried to domesticate you_

_But you're an animal, baby, it's in your nature_

_Just let me liberate you_

_You don't need no papers_

_That man is not your maker_

"Now this is exactly why I ordered cars," said Rossi as Hotch, Reid and Beth joined them chuckling.

"See now there's a line for the cars," Derek said.

"A blurred line," she said taking off her glasses.

"That was bad, baby girl," he said trying to not laugh at her horrible joke, "Fine we can share"

They said their good byes and hopped into the cab.

"Where to," the driver asked.

Derek replied, "531 Sutton Drive and then 1200 S 12th street"

"He should drop you off then me… why pass your house to.."

"Shut it," Derek said as the car pulled off

Ignoring Derek, she licked her lips and said to the driver, "Sir we are going to 1200 S 12th street fir-

And out of nowhere his lips were on hers. Was this really happening - Derek kissing her? He didn't seem that drunk and neither was she. She couldn't remember how many she had as she tried to count she was distracted by his lips on her—his tongue in her mouth, his woodsy cologne, his hands on her thigh—this was sinfully delicious she thought.. A moan escaped her lips and brought her back to reality.

She broke the kiss, "If you wanted me to shut up all you had to say was quiet Penelope,"

He didn't know what came over him, he'd been thinking about her like this all night and then she was so close and her perfect lips with the cutest cupids bow seemed to beacon him to come closer and the next thing he knew he couldn't stop.

All he could think to say was, "Quiet Penelope." As he figured out the why.

She continued to ramble, "See that works… look, I'm quiet. I mean you don't have to go all –"

"I like my way better," he said as if he pondered the situation. He continued to kiss her until they arrived at his house – without one rebuttal from her.

"First stop," the cab driver said awkwardly.

"You should come "

Her brain screamed No! Over and over again but it was seriously over ruled by every other part of her body and she said, "Yes," before he could even finish his statement.

He pulled out his keys to open the door and dropped them. Why am I so nervous he asked himself as he tried to shake off the feeling.

Penelope interpreted the dropping of the keys, as an omen that maybe this was a seriously bad idea – becoming a notch on his bedpost wasn't on her list of things to do. The momentum was leaving her quickly and as he opened the door she was already thinking of how to leave.

He stepped inside and she stayed in the doorway, "Maybe we shou—" she began and he killed all the doubts in her head when he kissed her. The kiss was slow and hot like burning embers in a fireplace. He pressed her against his doorway and kissed her lips as if it was his first time. Soft, light, baby kisses all over her mouth… his kisses asked her mouth for permission and when her lips parted he began to savor her bottom lip with his lips and tongue. When her hands found his hips she pulled him closer. She could feel his heat through his pants and that sent tingles through out her body. He guided her inside so he could close the door determined not to break the kiss. Once the door was closed they proceeded to have passionate sex in the foyer, on the floor, staircase and finally the bedroom.

* * *

Ok, so please leave a review if you like it so far :)


	3. Love Sex Magic

**Love Sex & Magic**

"Morning Morgan" Penelope says as she walks to the kitchen.

"Garcia," he says without breaking his pace.

Reid and Emily are in the kitchen and they noticed the odd greeting.

"How was the rest of your weekend?" Reid asked as he poured sugar into his coffee.

"Great, Sam and I went to see Woody Allen's Manhattan and then an early dinner. He had to fly out to Atlanta for a planning meeting so I trained for the 10K solo. I should've dragged you with me."

"Or Morgan – he runs like every day," Emily said suspiciously wondering what was up with those two.

"I know but Morgan would probably lap me 4 times over and you, Dr. Reid, probably run like a girl," she teased, "so I could keep up with you," she said laughing at her own joke – "What about you? How was the rest of your weekend?"

"I finished reading Paradise Lost—for the 3rd time. "

"And I spent Sunday recovering from my hangover"

"I told you to drink 2 glasses of water," Reid chastised.

"I know but then I had to feed Sergio and I fell asleep on the couch." She rolled her eyes, "what an exciting life I lead."

"What time is it?" Penelope asked as she put the milk in the fridge.

"930"

"I have to meet with Hotch before our 10… see you at the round table," she said as she walked to Hotch's office

When she was out of ear shot, Emily said to Reid, "that was weird….. right?"

"Every morning for the past 6 years they've sexualized their morning greeting. I thought they would've ran out of thinks to so say after the 728th morning—2 years in - but they found 1,563 more ways to sex-up their morning greetings and today on 2,291st day the stop."

"Maybe they got into an argument or something…" Emily offered acknowledging their weird relationship.

"No," Reid said as he watched Morgan talk with JJ, "that wasn't a greeting of I'm pissed and keeping it professional. They were hiding something…" Reid pondered what could cause a reaction like that and determined, "They had sex."

"Nooooo," she said in a whisper, "No, he's with Jordan and she's dating this guy Sam."

"Well I can't think of another reason for their odd behavior," Reid said matter of factly.

"You are so wrong," she said matching his certainty with her own, "Penelope knows that is phone call worthy—heck, that is brunch emergency worthy with a side of shoe shopping!"

"Wanna wager?" he asked as they walked towards their desk.

"You're such a Vegas Baby- $100"

"$100 bucks and dinner—winner chooses," he said with a smile, "there's this new restaurant I want to try."

"Deal," she said between chuckles as they shook hands on it.

* * *

At the round table Derek came in and took his seat next to Penelope. She smelled amazing but knowing how those smells translated into taste that were once on the tip of his tongue was unforgettably frustrating. Today she smelled like honeysuckle, mixed with latte, strawberries sprinkled with lemon, and sunshine - he couldn't stop looking at her - knowing that her lips were soft and her mouth felt like the supplest velvet—made focusing on anything else fruitless. Being so close to her made everything more palpable and real. Made him want to touch her. He looked at her neck and saw remnants of the trail of kisses he gave her. With out thinking he reached over and touched the trail, which made her turn to him perplexed … now every touch was off limits, he reminded himself.

"What," she asked

"You had a piece of lint or something," he said absentmindedly for once being happy that she wasn't a profiler.

"Oh," she said smiling "thanks."

He turned his attention to Hotch – maybe he shouldn't sit next to her anymore—until this thing passed – but then everyone would know something was amiss.

When the meeting was over he returned to his office but he couldn't return to work. He promised her things wouldn't change and for that to be true they needed to finish their conversation. Yeah, he thought hey should finish that now. Derek walked Penelope to her office.

She knew he was there before he even knocked.

"We never finished talking yesterday," he began, "and I know now isn't the time."

"Derek we promised .."

"We promised nothing would change and it hasn't I just want to finish our conversation," he said simply as he walked in closing the door slightly.

He could hear her eyes chastising him for even broaching the subject but he persevered, "Can you come over tonight?"

She shook her head

"Well I can go to your place after-" he began.

"I'm seeing Sam tonight,"

"Wow, you aren't breaking your stride at all," He said not knowing where the snappiness came from but unable to hide much of anything.

"Derek," she said as she took his hand and sat on the edge of her desk, "I'm with someone …you're with someone and"

"But this feels different, we feel right – don't we?" He asked raising her chin so he could look into her eyes.

He leaned in and kissed her quickly and deeply.

"Why now?" She was wondering aloud. She couldn't believe that he wanted to be with her… no she reminded herself – he doesn't want to be with you he's just afraid of Jordan and this would be easy.

She shook her head, "I can't be this for you – handsome. What we have is magical and beautiful but what you and Jordan have is the seedlings of love. How can a big strong man like you be afraid of a few seedlings-You gotta face your fears head on."

JJ walked in and seemed to be interrupting an intimate moment between them. Morgan was standing between Garcia's legs and they were holding hands—what the heck was going on between those two, she wondered—could Will be right about them?

"Oh, I – sorry I don't mean to interrupt," JJ fumbled out but her feet wouldn't turn and leave—curiosity got the better of her.

Penelope looked up at JJ and Derek kept his gaze fixed on Penelope.

"Hey J—are you ready?"

She grabbed her purse and kissed his cheek, "I'm not your escape route, honey. You love her. Trust me I know you better than you know you!"

"What was that about?" JJ asked as they turned the corner and met Emily.

"What," Emily asked

"I don't know – what was that Penelope?"

_Oh I had sex with Morgan last weekend and now he thinks he wants to be with me and I kinda want to be with him if I were certain it would last longer than a week – but he's a huge flight risk._ But instead of oversharing she went with — "Derek's freaking out about Jordan and I was giving him an encouraging nudge—you know he's a commitment-phobe—but he needs to get his shit together before she losses her patience."

"They're cute," Emily said watching for Garcia's response.

"I know and Fran wants those grandbabies," Penelope chuckled as they entered the elevator.

* * *

Derek watched her go an realized maybe part of him did want her because it was easier than being in a real grown-up relationship with commitment and rules of engagement. Penelope's world was cloaked in such trappings, which made her an easy choice—or an easy exit, as she would say. She was right—he owed it to himself and to Jordan to really try and make this work. He and Jordan should probably have a heart to heart tonight he thought as he text her.

Once the text was sent, he couldn't help but wonder if Penelope could be the easy choice because she was the right choice. Only a few weeks later would he realize that by Penleope calling herself an exit implied that she was a choice... a viable option.

* * *

The team had two really gut wrenching cases over the past 5 weeks and the BAU fairies sprinkled compassion on Straus, who grounded us. The luxury of working hours like everyone else led to back to back date nights with Sam. She checked her apartment one more time as they left. Sam insisted on walking her to Murielle's for brunch with the girls. They had sex for the first time last night and she was glad they didn't rush into anything… they became friends … like real friends, she thought, and she really liked him.

"Thank you for the wonderful night and morning," she said as they approached the café, "but you didn't have to walk me."

"I could have the Ukulele star of DC wandering the streets unprotected—fans can be obsessive." He teased

"I'm far from a star darling but thank your for the protection."

"You're a star to me," he said caressing her hand.

"Well this is me," she said smiling

"I miss you already," he said as he leaned in for a kiss

She kissed him back and said, "thank god this was a rest day or I don't think I would be able to move. You really tuckered me out."

"The pleasure was all mine."

"And mine too."

They kept on looking at each other and smiling like high schoolers.. "Ok, well they are inside'" She gave him a quick peck and she turned to head inside.

He didn't let go of her hand, "can I see you tonight? I mean if you don't have plans and," He fumbled. "I mean we are going for our run tomorrow but I was thinking maybe we can try this new vegetarian restaurant on the ave. I mean if you don't have plans or something."

"That sounds good to me"

"Pick you up at 7?"

"Perfect now if you would just let go of my hand," she teased

"Oh sorry," he said then smiled, "Bye Penelope"

The ladies were siting by the window and had witnessed the new couples goodbye.

"Ok, please tell me you – you have given up on reclaiming your virginity and have had your way with that man," Emily said before she could even take her seat.

Penelope gives Emily a dramatic eye roll and says, "I was never reclaiming my virginity," she said shaking her head, "I just don't want to be in an another LTR."

"And now?" JJ asked.

"I still don't but—I don't mind thinking about it while having sex… are you happy Prentiss?"

"Yes, now if I could only get some love from someone besides Sergio" she said as she stirred her coffee.

"How are things with you and Mick?"

"Mick the Brit," JJ quipped.

"How's Will?" Emily asked just as quickly.

"Oh that's a deflection," Penelope said, as she and JJ erupted with laughter.

* * *

Love Sex & Magic by Ciara

Thank you new reviewers sarahsammom, foxy11814, went, MH96 as well as team awesome :)

Keep the reviews coming … I love'em


	4. Manic Monday

The next day, Penelope and Sam rose like roosters and headed to Potomac State Park for their morning run. Today was a long run day and she was really feeling it, and she didn't know why. Some days she had to push herself to get into the run… since she wasn't a real runner yet … she always had to remind herself it was mind over matter. But today was different, she and the ladies didn't drink too many mimosas and she only had one glass of wine at dinner but she was feeling hung the f&%k over. When Sam dropped her off at home, she drank a huge glass of OJ and sat on the couch. Sitting became sleeping and it was 915 when woke up again.

Jeez she thought, if this was the kind of day she was going to have maybe she should just crawl back into bed and hit the reset button. She checked her phone, there was a message from Hotch about a new case. She knew she had to put on her Avenger's tights and teleport to the office. If only it was that easy.

She was in Hotch's office by 952 filled with apologies. He just gave her one of his rare smiles and let the lateness go.

"I think we're ready to present,' he said as he gathered his things.

"Crap, my I-pad. I have to grab it."

She hustled to her office and grabbed it as she tried to finish her 2nd breakfast. A banana nut muffin JJ left for her.

As she walked into the conference room, "this one is a doozy," she said to the seated BAU members.

"In a small suburb of Atlanta, Peachtree Hill, college students have been found on the beach." She clicked the clicker and images of the victims appeared. She continued to present when a wave hit her that knocked her off balance. She grabs the chair in front of her. "He rapes and tortures them for 12 hours and then he removes their hearts," she said trying to shake off the feeling that hit her.

"Baby girl, are you alright," Derek asked filled with concern as he semi-leaped forward to support her.

"Kitten, have seat," David says as he rushes to her side and guides her to a seat.

"I'm fine," she says as her face becomes flushed.

Derek touched her head feeling for a temperature, as Hotch asked, "are you ok, Garcia?" His voice was filled with worry.

"fine?" she says trying to convince herself and the team of new BAU doctors who are in her face trying to diagnose her.

"today was my long run day—I'm fine," she said standing back up and becoming unsteady again.

"did you eat?" Derek said, "What did you eat Penelope? Emily asked as if that would make her answer faster.

"We had eggs and toast. 2 coffees, and JJ delicious muffins."

Derek felt her head again— "I'm fine and you're not a doctor, handsome. I probably just need some water," Penelope said finally standing with her legs beneath her.

JJ passed her a glass of water.

"Where was I—" she continued to discuss the case and without missing a beat.

"wheels up in 45," Hotch said as he dismissed the team.

Derek stopped by her office to check on her, "Hotch and I think you should go to the doctor—Kevin can fill in for you for this case."

"Do you think by adding Hotch to the request that I'll do it," she said making fun of him, "I was dehydrated from the run and all the coffee."

She saw the look of concern and worry didn't leave his face and she continued, "Handsome, really I'm fine. Now go." She said shooing him away.

He caught her hand and held it, "Promise me if you feel light headed again you will go to the doctor," he asked .

"Yes," she said.

He pulled her closer so that their bodies were almost touching and said, "That's not a promise, hard head."

Her smile widened to match his and she said like an elementary school student, "I promise, Derek Michael Morgan, to go to the doctor if I feel light headed."

He kissed her forehead, "that's more like it."

The promise eased his worry and he tried to hypothesize what could be the cause of her illness, he caressed her cheek, "Maybe you're training to hard or losing weight to fast… I mean who is this guy Sam, anyway? Is he a trainer?"

She laughed, "He's my bucket list man—were checking things off, Angelfish?"

His eyes questioned her and she explained, "Ukele, 10K, all of Kurosawa movies… we date with a purpose," she said smiling.

"I didn't know you had a list-" Derek said, " what else is on there?"

Garcia started to push him out of her office, "there is a lot you don't know about me handsome, that's what keeps it interesting," she said smiling.

"do you hear that?" she asked dramatically pretending to hear a scream, "That is Hotch wondering where the heck you are."

"Ok," he said smiling as he kissed her forehead again, "I'll call you when we land."

He made it halfway down the hall when he remembered something he wanted to tell her, he turned back towards Penelope's Office. To his surprise she was still in the hallway watching him go, and he said, "Hydrate, Hydrate, Hydrate."

"Yes Dr. Morgan," she said as she returned back to work.

* * *

Three day later the team returns, they are all on the elevator discussing Margarita Thursdays at Pete's - trying to figure out when they should cut out.

Hotch says, "I have some paperwork, so let's say 4pm."

"That 47 minutes from now," Reid says

"you aren't the team genius for nothing," Rossi says without missing a beat.

Reid presses his lips together and says, "I'll go tell Garcia,"

He and JJ walk over to her office to tell her the good news. They find her asleep on the small couch in her office.

"Since when do you take naps, Garcia?" JJ asked hoping that she would wake up.

"Naps actually help promote brain function – especially if they are less than 90 minutes."

"I have a feeling she never left," JJ said watching her best friend respond to the voices in her office.

"Garcia," JJ called again.

She pops up like a Jack in the Box. "What do you need my furry friends?" Garcia says into her headset.

Reid and JJ laugh. Reid says, "we are here in the flesh."

"Are you still under the weather?"

Garcia shook her head, "No, I got the flu shot in caf, when you left for Atlanta and I've been hit with mild symptoms. They always say it may happen but it never has… I guess it was just a matter of time."

Before Reid could rattle off statistics about the dead virus and the psychosomatic response, Penelope wondered aloud, "do you think the government gave me a laced strain of the flu shot because we, at Quantico, are a part of a larger experiment?"

She looked semi-shocked, "Maybe they are turning us into X-Men."

"Now, you're just delirious," JJ chuckled.

"We're going out for Margaritas at 4… but," Reid said, taking in her paleness and tiredness, "maybe you should go home."

"Your lips … gods ears," She hopped up grabbed her things powered down her babies and was out the door before Reid could spell Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.

* * *

Penelope put on her PJ's, grabs a quilt and camps out on the couch where she flows in and out of sleep, until JJ and Emily arrive.

Around 7 pm, a buzzed Emily and sober JJ enter her apartment bearing soup, over the counter meds, and gossip.

"It's like he brought her as an experiment – how are you feeling Garcia?" Emily asked as JJ locks the door.

"ok,- what experiment?" Penelope asks.

"Jordan came out to drinks with us and it was interesting to see what relationship Derek is like," Emily says, "I give it two months or less." She looked between JJ and Penelope and said "we have a Klingon… I mean clinger."

JJ opened the soup and poured it in a bowl, "Ouch, Em. I mean how would you act if you were dating the infamous Morgan? You would have to protect that shit at all cost. He smiles and the women get in line for a chance."

JJ tried to clarify, "I mean, she's nice—but she's just trying to hard and Derek does like her but not like getting down on one knee love her."

"Come on, that like saying every woman who dates George Clooney has to fight off the other ladies—you have to be secure in what you got," Emily says righteously.

"Morgan wants to settle down," Garcia said, "and Jordan is perfect. She is what every man wants—cute, sexy, smart"

"According to who? Morgan is a man's man and he still wants the chase… but she's chasing him," Emily said tasting Penelope's soup.

"well, confining him" JJ said with laughter.

"Speaking of confining… when are you going to confine Reid to the 4 walls of your boudoir?" Garcia asked Emily.

Emily looks over in shock, "what?" she looks at JJ, " What meds have you given her?"

JJ laughs, "nothing yet."

"come on, Em—we all see it. How can you not?"

"See what?" Emily says as someone knocks on the door.

Emily opens the door and sees Sam. He introduces himself to JJ and Emily.

He leans over to give Penelope a kiss—she shakes her head, "don't I'm covered in flu cooties."

"Well Ms. Cooties, I brought you some avgolemono soup (greek chicken noodle soup), its going to make you feel 100% better."

He pulled out other treats too, "And here's Bridget Jones' Diary and a slice of key lime pie for when you can't sleep at like 2 am"

She laughed, "thank you, Mr. Awesome. You are too good to me."

She asked him to sit, and he shook his head, "I don't want to crash the party—I just wanted to stop by."

"Ok, well. I'll call you later"

"It was nice meeting you," Sam said to JJ and Emily has he exited.

"Now he is a dreamboat," JJ said.

"Oh pass me the pie- I believe in desert before dinner and key lime is my favorite."

As soon as he opened the container and the smell of limes and cream wafted to her nose she had the most unusual urge… to puke. She hoped up and ran to the bathroom barely making it.

"Do you think she they actually gave her the flu?" Emily wondered

"Maybe"

"But wasn't she sick before the shot?" JJ said trying to recall.

"She was just dehydrated – did she ever go to the doctor? Emily asks JJ

Garcia emerges from the bathroom and joins the ladies at her kitchen counter. "The FBI definitely gave me the freakin flu," she says as she reaches for more OJ, "I will never get a flu shot again."

JJ is still mulling over Emily's question, Penelope's symptoms, and possible illnesses when she wonders aloud if Penelope's pregnant

Penelope spits out her juice, "that's not funny."

"I'm just saying dizzy, tired, throwing up—"

"All signs of the flu," Penelope said without hesitation.

"Or being pregnant," JJ countered.

"Well this is a very sobering conversation, I'll walk to the drug store for a few test and champagne … just in case we're going to be aunties." Emily said as she grabbed her coat.

Penelope took the test from Emily and headed to the bathroom. As each one returned a positive response her heart began to panic. JJ and Emily walked in as she was staring at the sticks… all 5 of them.

"They're positive," Emily said excited.

"Congratulations Garcia!" JJ screamed!

"They could be flawed can you go back to the drug store and get different ones?" Penelope asked biting her lip trying to stay calm.

"Actually you should go to the doctor so they can give you the works. Tell you how far along you are… Today is Thursday, I bet you could get an appointment tomorrow or Saturday."

"How is it possible," Penelope asked aloud. She had sex with Sam like 6 days ago with condoms which are 99.5% accurate and she had an appointment to get on the pill next week after her period… which was. Fuck she moaned as she opened up her pink pad app and saw she was almost two months late. This must be immaculate conception because she hasn't had sex in ages before Sam. Aaahh Fuck she moaned again when she realized without a shadow of a doubt… that it was 100% Derek Morgan's baby. They used protection, but how often in Derek Morgan's life had he been the exception… she wondered as reality started to hit her.

Tears sprung to her eyes… this couldn't be happening again she thought.

"Hey, Hey," JJ said realizing that this moment was the complete opposite of happiness for Penelope.

"No," crying Emily cooed, "Sam is a stand-up guy and it doesn't take a profiler to see how much he loves you. He brought you soup and treats tonight… that is a man who cares." Emily said trying to be reassuring.

"I'm fine – really guys," she sniffed as she thought about Derek, "I've just been here before and it never turns out as expected," she mumbled to herself, "We're just a fling nothing serious and now I'm.." she touched her belly.

Penelope turned to the ladies and said, "don't tell Derek or the team - I need."

"of' course," JJ said cutting her off, "we won't tell them—but you should tell Derek—he hates being the last to know. Remember how he freaked out about Kevin."

"OMG," JJ said, " he is going to baby you for a year—I hope Sam can handle Derek Morgan's love for his baby girl"

"Yup, Derek is going to freak" Emily chuckled.

"He's going to be surprised all right," Penelope said in a voice that echoed doom and gloom.

* * *

Manic Monday by The Bangles


	5. Because of You

**Disclaimer... I still own nothing**

* * *

**_About 10-12 years ago_**

_Penelope was flitting around the kitchen dancing to N'Sync. She just came back from the doctor's office and was inspired to make a special dinner for her husband to be, Joshua Clarke. Well, Professor Joshua Clarke, Josh is a professor at Caltech, where Penelope just graduated. _

_Well not just, it seemed like yesterday, but it was two years ago. They met her junior year, when he accepted an adjunct professorship at the college. He was always seemed nice to her, but on graduation day, he asked her out - and she was floored! This handsome grown-up wanted to date her. Since her parents passed, she felt like she'd been floating and he seemed like the opposite of all that she was doing… so she said Hell Yeah! _

_She stayed around campus and dated him, while working in an IT department at a small company. He pushed, she meant encouraged, her to go back to school and she enrolled in graduate school the following year. After her first semester, he proposed and she was heading towards the picture perfect family life. Her brothers thought she was too young to be involved with him… they wanted her to be on her own and discover who she was…. But when her parent's died, she felt that she grew up too fast. Never being able to pretend that she was young and naïve… wasn't a hindrance to her life, though. All she wanted was the comfort that came with being apart of a real family._

_Joshua bought a bungalow off campus and she planed the wedding while taking classes. They decided to have sex with a purpose, and she came off the pill,… they read that it could take 6 months to a year to get pregnant, and since Joshua was 36 he was itching to have kids now. She didn't care about the timing; she just wanted to make him happy._

_She loved and respected Josh so much—he was like her inspiration. He was just so smart and all knowing, that she felt so comforted and safe with him. She hadn't felt this secure since her parents died and she knew they would be proud of the woman she was becoming... a freakin mom._

_Making vegetable stir-fry, with baby carrots, baby corn, broccoli florets, lets call them baby broccoli, and baby shitake mushrooms- was her baby reveal dinner menu. She found a bottle of Beaujolai Nouvea, a young French wine, which for all intense purposes she called baby red. _

_The dinner had a theme and she couldn't wait for Josh to decode it. When the doctor told her the good news she became obsessed with how to tell Joshua. She thought about putting baby pictures of the forefathers of computer science around the house- but maybe that was too obvious. Or maybe she should just show him the picture of the sonogram, but since little shrimp was only at 5 weeks it looked like a little sac… in two more weeks her little shrimp would have arms and legs. She couldn't wait to tell her brothers about little shrimp. Jeez, she was going to be a mom, she beamed to herself as she looked at her reflection._

_**You may hate me but it ain't no lie**_

_**Bye Bye Bye**_

_She continued to twirl around the kitchen doing her best N'Sync moves. Penelope set the table and was putting the finishing touches on dinner, when Josh came home. She ran to the door wondering how long it would take for him to get the hints that she was with child. She sounds so Little House On The Prairie, she giggled to herself._

_He came in looking slightly haggard—he hated grading papers and she knew that he needed a massage. _

"_Babes," she said kissing him. "That doesn't look like happiness, what happened?"_

_His face went from tired to worried._

"_Nothing," he said shaking it off._

"_Do you need a massage?"_

"_I'm fine Penny," he said trying to walk in the house._

"_Ok," she said, putting his bag down on the bench, "Come, I made us dinner and it's ready."_

_She guided him to the dinning room, "The wine has been breathing for an hour or so. It should be ready."_

_She poured him a glass as they sat down._

"_Aren't you going to have any" Josh asked her._

"_I can't," she replied with a huge smile, "but I did make your favorite dessert carrot cake or should I say baby carrot cake."_

_He still didn't crack a smile._

_She prattled on about her day, leaving out the doctor's visit. She talked about the robot she was making and this crazy thing called Facebook. When she noticed that he hadn't touched his food she said, "This is your favorite stir-fry – with the special Garcia Sauce." She looked at him, "what's wrong, honey?"_

_He was just moving his veggies around his plate, like a toddler_

_She continued to pry, "You don't like it?"_

"_I can't do this," he whispered._

"_What? Do you want meat? It can be a protein night. I can throw in some shrimp," she said getting up and taking his plate and kissing his head… "We have some baby shrimp."_

_Josh took hold of her hand, very dramatically, and said, "I just can't, Penny."_

"_You're not hungry?" She said worried touching his forehead._

"_I can't do this… us get married," He said trying to find his voice._

_She swallowed a mouthful of air and touched her belly gently, "what?" She said as she reclaimed her seat and dropped his plate to the floor._

"_I love you Penelope, I truly do but - we are in two different spaces—you should be seeing the world not playing house for me?" he said trying to conjure up good reasons to support his change of heart._

"_I love you – what are you talking about," she said perplexed as tears streamed down her face as she ran her fingers through her hair._

"_I feel like dead weight and that I'm holding you back… maybe we should hold off on everything."_

"_That's what Preston says… those aren't your own thoughts," she said trying to figure this out, "Does this have to do with Carol?" _

"_No," he said affirmatively, and then whispered, "yes."_

_She got up and walked away from him. She rubbed her stomach and refused to look at him._

_Joshua continued, "She wants me back and I think we owe it to each other to try again."_

"_You guys haven't been together for like 4 years – you owe her noth-" and then like a ton of bricks she remembered all of the late nights at the office, and his renewed love for the gym, "are you sleeping with her?"_

_He looked at her sheepishly._

"_You've been sleeping with me and her at the same time," she shook her head, "You love her?"_

"_Yes,"_

_When the words escaped his lips and an ugly cry escaped her lips. This cry felt like a kick to gut or one of those karate kicks that happen in those martial art movies, when the lips don't match sounds—her brain had gone completely dumb. _

"_More than me?" She cried._

"_It's different Penny."_

_She searched her head to figure out what did Carol have that she didn't "She is beautiful and a published academic and I'm just a frumpy, chunky, grad student." _

"_Is it because she is successful? Or is it her long legs," she asked spitefully._

"_I gave up so much to be here—to be with you," she cried, "And you fall into your ex?"_

_She could feel her heart harden, "How long have you been seeing her?"_

"_How long?" She screamed when he didn't respond fast enough._

"_Since last year,"_

_She couldn't believe it – why would "You proposed to me to me four months ago… when you were with her … why propose?" _

"_I wanted to be that person for you. I wanted to be the man you needed but – I have these feelings and "_

_Penelope interrupted him and finished his sentence, "Since she was getting married you figured you should too... what are we in high school?" she asked pissed off._

_Josh continued, "But she called off the wedding and I think we owe it to each other to try –" He took Penelope in his arms and said, "I'm a selfish bastard and I'm sorry," He said as he hugged her._

"_You said you loved me," she cried into his chest._

"_I do but Carol and I are cut from the same cloth—we are destined and I didn't know it till I –" he took a deep breath, "when you get older you will understand—the heart wants what the heart wants… no matter what promises were made. We should be glad that we discovered this now before it got too complicated," He said patting her head._

_She slapped him and screamed, "Fuck you."_

"_Don't leave angry Penny," he tried to grab her, "don't leave"_

_He tried to stop her but she slapped him again and said, "don't ever touch me again."_

_She got in her car and never looked back. She could never look back._

* * *

_**Present Day**_

She remembered that moment like it was yesterday—she couldn't have the baby then, but she could have it now. She needed to tell Derek… he wouldn't be like Josh – he is her best friend and they will find a way to make it work. She reminded herself that she didn't want anything… no promises, no ring… nothing but his friendship and support if he wanted to be apart of little peapod's life.

She walked towards his door, Derek could decide how much he wanted to be involved and he could keep on seeing Jordan, she didn't care. She learned the hard way that when things become official they become complicated. That's why she couldn't marry Kevin or anyone else—people get caught up in the emotions of what they think love is and when the reflection of love is gone—they realize how unattractive reality is and look for a prettier mirror.

She didn't want that life – picket fences, a house, and a dog – she didn't believe in it just like she didn't believe in fairytales. She gave up those dreams when she let go of her little shrimp. Everything happens for a reason and this was her chance to do it right... her do-over.

She was about to ring the bell when she realized – what if he wanted nothing to do with the baby… what would she do? She froze as doubt crept into her soul on Derek Morgan's porch...

* * *

Because of You, Kelly Clarkson

* * *

I'm trying to confine the angst to this chapter and the next... if I do that... then this will be the first story every with so little angst. Thank you all for the follows, favorites, and reviews... You guys rock!


	6. If You're Not The One

**I own nothing... sadly**

* * *

She froze as doubt crept into her soul on Derek Morgan's porch… she trusted him more than anyone. He once told her that _Love is giving someone the power to destroy you__, but trusting them not to_. She had faith in him and those words - she took a deep breath and knocked on Derek's door. She heard thumping and running. Next thing she knew, she was greeted by an out of breath Jordan wearing one of Morgan's dress shirt.

"Hi Penelope," she said gasping for air as, Derek slid down the stairs and his laughter came to a halt when he saw Penelope at the door.

"We thought you were the delivery guy," Jordan said as she gave her a kiss on the cheek and inviting her in.

Derek put on a grey FBI t-shirt that matched his sweat pants, "Hey Garcia."

Why was Jordan here? Garcia wondered, Derek said he didn't. Shit! He was actually following instructions and listening to her… when did Derek Morgan ever listen to her?

Be happy Penelope- argh why was she here, she thought to herself. Penelope needed a better reason… then _Hey! It's 10 o'clock at night and I'm pregnant with your baby… Surprise!_

"I should've called I just wanted to borrow your MacBook—mine froze and I need to just back it up one more time."

He knew instantly that she was lying. She backed up all of her computers religiously, "But don't you do that daily."

"Sugar, only the office ones- I need to treat my babies at home with a bit more respect," she said smiling hoping he would let it go.

He tilted his head and continued to profile her as the doorbell rang.

"Baby girl, what's up?" He said trying to level with her, "You not here for my computer."

"I am," she said tapping her fingers on her hip, nervously. He watched her intently, he'd seen that look on her face before but he couldn't place it. She was avoiding his gaze just like when she stood in his doorway…. she was about to head home and he stopped her with a kiss. She definitely wanted something and it wasn't his computer. But then again he could never profile her 100%, because like Rossi, she could be the master of misdirection.

"Baby do you have a fiver?" Jordan asked and Penelope rolled her eyes.. She caught herself in mid eye roll and bit her lip, turning towards the window. Could her hormones be all messed up already because she really wanted to just start crying but how awkward would that be.

"Ok" Derek said turning around to give her the money and get the computer.

As he went to the office to get the laptop he thought about what his mother said.

_Do you really think you and Penelope could have sex and that be it? He could hear his mom shaking her head._

"_Mom, she is with someone—after we y'know she" he tried to find the right words then just gave up "… you know, everyone likes a little Morgan but not the whole enchilada.. Except for Jordan."_

"_Son, Penelope isn't built for that kind of drama. You have a girlfriend and you slept with your best friend –who should've been your girlfriend years ago. It still makes me laugh"_

"_I told Penelope it was different and Jordan isn't my girlfriend— Penelope thinks Jordan is the one.. I mean Jordan has been my longest relationship since I hit 35," he reiterated Penelope's rationale to his mom but it didn't seem to work because she laughed._

"_Baby Boy, Penelope's been your longest relationship…. Remember midsummer's night's dream?"_

"_Yeah," _

"_You're living it – Sammy put that down. Not there—baby I gotta go."_

His mom was wrong about midsummer's night dream but for the past 4 weeks he'd been trying to be what Jordan wanted and do what was expected that he forgot about what he wanted… and she was standing in the living room wearing two-tone bubble gum pink glasses.

He was always bad at reading Penelope… that's why he gave up trying years ago... and what made her so special … she always filled his world with surprises like tonight - lying about needing his computer. He would get to the bottom of this tomorrow, he thought as he left the room, but he needed to clean up this midsummer... no mid-fall's night mess. He and Jordan needed to have the talk he planned on having at Rossi's the night he hooked up with Penelope. Penelope was wrong she wasn't exit strategy but a real-life destination.

"Here you go and the password is babygirl all caps," he said passing her his MacBook.

"Really?" She said smiling as if he gave her a special present.

"Yup," he said smiling

"Well, I'll let you love birds have at it – See you tomorrow," she said trying to emote nonchalantness.

* * *

The next day she knocked on his office door and then entered.

"Thank you for lending me your laptop. I think I have to buy a new MacBook pro." Which wasn't a lie.. She did need to buy one… because she never owned one.

"Do you want to tell me about last night?" he said deciding to just be in attack mode. Jordan didn't take the conversation well but he did feel relieved. They would be friends eventually but right now they needed space. "What was that about?"

She walked over to close the door, but she didn't know if this was the right time – I mean who tells someone that they're going to be a father at is why they have the fraternization rules… to avoid awkward water cooler talk.

She always thought that topics like this had a time and a place…. And this was neither. But when would the star align she thought…

"I know we promised… well, I know I made you promise," Start again, Garcie she told herself.

"We said that we wouldn't," Does that sound like she's placing blame? She should have written something out…

"But I feel I mean… I know" Damn, Garcia thought, she should just start all over again.

Then someone knocked on the door - she was saved by the Reid.

"We have a case," Reid announced.

"We can finish this later," she said a bit too happily walking towards the door.

He stopped her, his mom was right. She was going to say she was in love with him. He felt it last night and her eyes revealed it just a moment ago. He loved her too. His heart was racing and he wished Reid hadn't interrupted them.

He loved her, no he was in love with her… he was certain of it… as certain as the sun would rise tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after that. He could see that she loved him too. He could see, she was anxious and he wanted to ease her mind, he caressed her cheek and said, "We will finish this Penelope, I promise you, " he said tracing her left laugh line with his thumb.

She bit her lip and he could've sworn he saw a tear. "Are you ok?"

She couldn't answer because all of the answers felt like they were going to pour out of her at once.

"You were sick but you seem better," concern grew in his eyes, "I mean you're fine?" She nodded. _I'm fin_e, she thought, _but I'm pregnant and I've been trying to tell you for the past 24 hours and I'm scared you're going to freak out on me._

"But you've been off lately," He searched her eyes looking for a clue.

"Garcia, Morgan" called Hotch from the conference room.

She took a deep breath "sometimes it's hard working for two teams.. Coopers' team had a rough one and so do we." She said making her way to the conference room.

She blinked away the tears, as she and Hotch presented the case.

* * *

She couldn't tell Morgan because they were dragged to the west coast for a case but she could tell Sam. When she came home, she tried to pull her thoughts together but it was hard… See, she liked Sam but their timing was always off and of 'course when they finally hit their stride – well kind of hit their stride, she was pregnant with someone else's baby. She belonged on the Young and the Restless, she thought.

After her night with Morgan she realized she wanted something with Sam—or that she owed it to herself to try. They dated more frequently and never lost momentum, like they had in the past. They added sex a week ago and it was good. He was a great friend and lover; he became attached quickly—they spent almost every night together – until she got the flu. In fact, this weekend was their first weekend apart and she knew that he knew something was up. When she asked him to come over she could hear the sadness in his voice.

She changed her outfit like 5 times, she was wearing the most un-Penelope outfit ever… black leggings, New York Times t-shirt, and a black blazer with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows. Her hair was in a side ponytail and her bangs were in her eyes – she needed a trim she thought. She played with her ponytail as she paced her apartment. How could she explain this, she thought.

_Sam_, she practiced, _I've met someone and_ … argh no lies!

_Sam, I can't see you anymore because I'm pregnant with my best friends baby._

_Sam I'm knocked up and it's not yours._

Penelope decided to skip to the middle, since she couldn't start the conversation. As she ran through her speech, well talking points, a knock on the door made her jump.

She went to the door and took a deep breath, and then another. She opened the door and there was Sam.

"Come in," she said and she stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek. He hung up his jacket and walked towards the couch. As he sat she offered him a drink.

"Whatever you are having," he said as he observed tense Penelope lost in her own kitchen. She passed him a glass of ice-t and she took a sip of her own. She put the tea on the mantle and began to pace.

"I know for the last couple of days – I've been kind of weird,"

"You're making me nervous," he said as he tapped the space next to him, "sit with me, Penelope."

She nodded and took the seat next to him and he held her hand, "now doesn't that feel better?"

She nodded but still had no clue how to begin; she bit her lip trying to remember her script and where she should begin, when he kissed her. His lips on hers, his tongue tasting her, sent her heart reeling in joy and sadness at the same time. He started to massage her breast, which made her moan in pleasure. "I've missed you, my Penelope," he said as he kissed her neck. What was she doing she yelled at herself! She scootched away from him and blurted "I'm pregnant."

She stood up as that revelation hung in the air. She took a sip of her tea and continued, "I'm 8 weeks pregnant, I found out on Friday and I went to the doctor to confirm yesterday.. Well Saturday. I know we just started our relationship and I know that we've had many false starts and I was hoping that this time was our time but – I know the baby isn't yours." Her pace started to quicken, "first, I'm not the type of girl who this kind of thing happens to. I had sex with my best friend, not our best moment and the next day we knew it was a mistake—huge freakin' mistake and then you were amazing ...and you. We finally seemed to be taking off, the timing seemed right, and I liked you. I really do. I mean I like you -but that's why it has to be over." she began to tear, "I don't know what the next 8 months will bring— I mean I don't even know if he will want the baby or not but I do and I have to do what's best for little peapod" She said as he tapped her flat belly.

"I see," he said with tears forming in his eyes, "well I should go,' He said standing up and heading towards the door.

"Wait can we at least be friends, you are important to me and," she said, "we are training together… I mean our race is in 3 weeks Madonna for Malawi and we haven't even chosen a decade or an outfit. You can't just go." She pleaded.

"You kinda like me but I love you and I wish that this baby was mine. I wish… but it's not and he is going to want this baby and he is going to love you and I – I can't just be your friend – at least not now - I love you too much, to become that stalker, fan, unsub guy." He said trying to make light of his broken heart. He headed for the door and she tried to grab his arm but only caught his shirt.

"Wait," and before she could say anything else his lips were on hers. She didn't want the kiss, this moment to end. He kissed her thoroughly covering her lips with light bites and butterfly kisses till the salt from their tears overwhelmed the kiss. Their lips broke apart but she hugged him tightly. He took her arms, placed them to her side, and said I need to go.

When the door closed, she slid down the wall in her foyer and began to cry. When would she stop hurting she wondered… thank god little peapod didn't have ears yet… she wondered what peapod would think of mom so far.

"I've mad a real mess of things," she whispered to her belly.

* * *

If You're Not the One by Daniel Beddingfield

Finally the angst is over (for now).. You guys are going to love the next chapter.. I mean LOVE… because I loved writing it so much! It should go up this Saturday or Sunday.

Also, I don't know why in my stories Jordan always answers Derek's door... this is like her 3rd time...


	7. Overjoyed

**I own nothing (except the typos)!**

**It's super long... sorry about that - but it all needed to be told together :) Thank you for the PM's and reviews.**

* * *

"Can I get two pictures?" Penelope asked when the doctor returned to the room.

"Sure," Dr. Sloan replied, "Most Dad's love to carry a picture in their wallet. They will make you one at reception."

"Thanks," Penelope said.

"Now don't forget exercise is fine, but don't go all Crossfit on us." Dr. Sloan said with a smile. She was gray haired woman in her late 50's. "I do think that you should think about how to get the additional protein and nutrients. You should consider taking Rocco's cooking class. He's helped a lot of vegetarian mothers creatively add protein or meat to their diets."

"First no coffee – now meat," Penelope sighed.

"You can have coffee - just one cup of decaf."

"Like I said no coffee."

They chuckled.

"You can sign up at reception for Rocco's class too"

"Thanks, Diane"

"See you in 4 weeks for your next check-up and ultrasound…. but call me or come in if you have any questions"

"Alrighty."

Penelope waited in line at reception to make her next appointment, she knew she was going to be late coming back from lunch – but her phone hasn't chirped, which was a good thing. It meant that either they got the bad guy or poor Kevin was working too hard to come up for air. Either way she knew a 2-hour lunch was going to be a red flag for her male profilers… she just hoped that JJ and Em covered for her. She was hoping that all of the secrecy would end by this week and she could go back to being her regular self.

She looked up and realized she was next. There was a tall model-esq man behind the counter, wearing dark grey scrubs – holding up the line. He was tall with shaggy brown hair, defined sculpted features, and piercing blue eyes—his body wasn't that bad either… he must workout at the same gym as Morgan…y'know the 100% beefcake gym. The nurses must swoon, she thought. Something about him reminded her of Derek … maybe it was that smile that made you glow from the inside out… either way she wished the dude would disappear so she could have the counter's attention.

Finally she was up!

"Hi, Marie!"

"I wanted to make another appointment 4 weeks from now – can I get a Saturday?"

She typed in the computer and found a 10am.

"Great,"

"Do you have your vitamins?" Marie asked

Penelope nodded, "well, for when you run out," Marie said smiling as she passed her a bag of pregnancy goodies.

"Do you have info on Rocco's cooking class? Diane said I should take one and "

Before she could finish talking the hot doctor, or orderly- nurse turned around and said, "Chef Rocco at your service."

Marie laughed, "you can get the class info from the source."

They stepped towards the end of the counter and Chef Rocco, well his actual name was Jaime but the ladies all thought that he looked like Rocco DiSpirito, so that became his nickname. He taught the prenatal classes, nutrition, and other dirty hippie classes that had to do with childbirth… he was like a male doula or mid-wife… Penelope didn't actually understand what he was - she just decided to refer to him as Mr. Preggers.

In the middle of his soliloquy – about the importance of quinoa and baby growth, Marie gave Penelope her additional sonogram picture.

"Is this the little guy?" Rocco asked, leaning over the counter studying the picture with Penelope.

"Yes," she said smiling, like a proud momma. She couldn't get over the little nugget of love in her belly.

"He looks good," Rocco said staring at the proud glow on her face.

"Yeah, peapod is looking pretty awesome… kind of like a something from Alien."

He looked up with quizzical laughter in his eyes.

"It's ok, peapod's ears don't come in till next week—and then, I will tone down the stand up."

As a laugh escaped his lips she smiled. She almost forgot all the drama in her life for a second; she was back to being regular Penelope.

"Well, you and your husband should check out the cooking class. Thursdays or Sundays. The menu should be online, but I normally text it… you know I get inspired by what's in season and at the farmer's market."

"I'm not married –" she said quietly, "I mean it will just be me – if I go", she said a bit more clearly, as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

Rocco immediately felt like an idiot for assuming – she just seemed liked the type of woman who was married – maybe he just couldn't understand why she wasn't—she was beautiful, smart, and funny.

"I'm sorry for," he began as his eyes softened watching Penelope transform into someone uncomfortable in her own skin.

"No—" she said smiling a bit too hard, "most people are y'know married, committed, before a baby—but I've always been – unconventional" she said returning to her more natural self, "Not a big deal," she looked into his eyes and asked, "but is the class mostly couples?"

"We do work in teams –" he began but then he realizes it was super couple-ly and she probably wouldn't come if it was described as such… he was such a king of foot in the mouth syndrome, "well yes it's couple-ly but we can pair you up with someone or," he smiled, "you could be my assistant."

"What are you a magician?" Penelope teased.

"And not just in the kitchen," he said with a smile that would make most women's hearts flip.

She erupted with laughter and, "now, I'm intrigued." When her laughter faded, "ok, we'll see –" she said taking the one-sheet and pamphlet.

"If not the cooking demo—you should take the group nutrition class… definitely not couple-ly." He said with a wink.

"Thanks," she said

* * *

The team catches the unsub Thursday morning and they are Quantico bound by noon. She talked to Derek briefly and asked if she could swing by tonight. She decided to just take the nutrition class, which was Saturday afternoon. She didn't feel like being surrounded by new happy families just yet.

The day just flew by and her energy levels were picking up even though her emotions fluctuated like a pendulum. She left a bit early to run a few errands before she had to be at Derek's house.

* * *

Penelope arrives to his house at around 7ish; wearing her I'm having a baby outfit… y'know black blazer, New York Times t-shirt, black leggings, and doc martins. She'd been rehearsing what to say since the team was airborne. She didn't want to fumble like she did with Sam… she played out every worse case scenario and practiced having her face slightly stoic.. she was ready.

She knocked on his door and he answered it still wearing his work clothes. He normally showers first thing and puts on his basketball shorts. Maybe he had plans after this—probably a date with Ms. Todd, she thought. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and asked, "You want a drink?"

She didn't rehearse the casual conversation, which threw her pre-programmed mind for a loop. Instead she just looked kind of lost which made Derek go down a list, as if she were a real guest.

"Beer, Wine, water… you know the usual baby girl."

"Cranberry juice?"

"Coming right up."

She walked into the living room and was looking out the glass doors that lead to his yard. She was feeling so antsy that she did realize that she started pacing.

"Should I add some vodka to your cranberry juice or do you just want to wear out my rug in that spot," he asked with a chuckle.

Her mind was going over her lines in such detail that she didn't realize what her legs were doing, "Oh, I," she said as she sat on the couch.

He sat next to her and passed her the juice. She looked over at him and had a flash of what happened when Sam sat next to her. She didn't think Derek would start making out with her but she couldn't be sure what she would do.… She hopped up and began….

"Derek I've been trying to tell you this for a few days now and either the timing has been off or I chicken out because I'm scared," and she took a deep breathe and tried to slow down… but she continued at the pace of a Shonda Rhimes' character, "but I owe it to you to tell you the truth. First I want to say, I know you are with Jordan and she is your girlfriend. I don't expect you, nor do I want you to drop everything—I don't want anything to change. I mean this is big but I can't and won't allow us to do anything for the sake of propriety. We can make this work on our own terms - if you want to be apart of it, that is. If you don't there isn't any pressure – I promise to accept and respect your decision."

He couldn't help but smile, "Baby girl what are you talking about –" how could things not change if she was in love with him - this was the declaration he'd been waiting for since she ran from his house. He knew she felt the chemistry but need time to process it. He already ended things with Jordan but he would clarify after she was done talking. He kind of smiled to himself he couldn't wait to make love to her tonight hurry up and spill it baby girl, he thought. He sat back and just watched the frenzied Penelope Garcia dance around his apartment.

"I," she began but the rest of the words were lodged in her throat. "I," she started again but her eyes were locked with his and he had this grin on his face as if she was talking naked. She diverted her eyes to the lamp by his head and said to the lamp,

"I'm – I'm pregnant."

She couldn't bring her eyes to meet his even though she knew – she should've been looking at him the entire time. How would she know his true feelings if she couldn't dissect his reaction later. The living room was silent for all of three seconds before Penelope decided to fill the space.

"And before you ask—I know it's yours because even though I've been dating- I haven't been sleeping with any of them. Well not during the 7 week window when he was conceived. Or her. I mean peapod. I'm 8 weeks pregnant, well 9 now, I think, where was I? but this doesn't mean that…"

Penelope kept on rambling but he could only smile ear to ear as he stared at her belly—there was a little morcia (Morgan +Garcia) growing inside of her. He couldn't help but feel like he had fireworks exploding inside of him. She looked so beautiful rambling … he was so freakin happy he couldn't even hear her any more. He was going to be a Dad and Garcia was going to be his wife. Amazing… so amazing.

He walks over to her as she is rambling about Woody Allen, co-parenting and something about a peapod- he gets on his knees in front of her, "can you hear that little morcia—mommy's rambling, but she rambles when she's excited," he said as he touched her belly. He lifted her shirt and touched her bare tummy, "daddy is the cool calm and collected one. We are so happy god has blessed us with you and we promise to spend the next few months getting ready for you."

He kissed her belly and said, "daddy loves you already, morcia."

He stood up, looked at Penelope, and said, "daddy loves mommy too." His lips gently touched her's; he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. The kiss surprised her; she was in the middle of explaining something about something... when his tongue entered her mouth. He loosened her ponytail and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He tasted amazing she thought and she couldn't resist him. Tears of happiness streamed down her face as she realized how much she loved this man in front of her. Maybe she could believe in—happy endings. When their lips parted she felt overwhelmed and loved and she knew these feelings wouldn't last – they never do.

She looked down on the floor for her hair tie as if she was searching for the Holy Grail, in the Temple of Doom. Derek knelt beside her and passed her the hair tie; she took the tie and said, "Derek we don't have to do this – we don't love each other that way and I don't want or expect us to start now."

She stood up and started to pace again, "We are going to be mature about this and not let our emotions build a bridge we can't cross."

"Build bridges?" he knew when she freaked out metaphors and similes came flying out and they often only made sense to her.

"We are friends, we had sex, we made a baby, and we are both in relationships with other people - so, lets figure out away to make this work."

She still wants to see Sam? Or whomever she is with? That's unacceptable, he thought, as he said, "I love you Penelope Garcia"

"No you love this baby not me – I don't want to confuse things—we will just end up hurt in the end Derek."

He wasn't going to let her Debbie-downer-isms deflate his optimism. She was his and they were having a baby.

"Let's get married-" he said grabbing her hands, "we love each other, we're best friends, and we will love this baby. We can tell the team tomorrow and get married within the month."

She watched him with no reaction, and he continued, "Maybe we can go to Belize and paddle surf—that's on your list right?"

She started remembered all of the promises Josh made her and then how he broke each and everyone of them. Promises are easy to make in the beginning but hard to keep down the line. The tears started pouring out of her as _she remembered how cold the table was, the ugly gown she had on, the monochromatic gray room – she remembered the day that she felt love die in her and she couldn't stop crying. She always wondered if she let go of little shrimp too fast. She knew she shouldn't dwell on it but she couldn't help it … that chapter of her life... she tried to avoid, but it definitely made her who she was today._

_After the procedure, the clinic would only release her into a friend or family member's custody, but she drove to northern California where she didn't have either. She assumed that she could just call a cab and go back to her motel. However Nurse Ratchet refused and she couldn't afford an overnight stay. So she called a car service and told the dispatcher the situation. She had to pay an extra 50 bucks for the driver to come in and retrieve her. He turned out to be a nice old man. He waited for her to get her prescription from the pharmacy, and then walked her to her motel room. She stayed there until her money ran out. She sold her ring and headed to San Fran where she crashed with her high school hacker friends and the rest is CIA history._

Derek never saw her cry like this and it sobered him up like a bucket of ice water. He didn't know where the tears came from but seeing her cry made his eyes well up and all he could do was soothe her. Maybe he threw too much at her too fast, he thought, thinking about her reaction to Lynch's proposal.

"Hey baby girl – it will be ok," he said rubbing her shoulder as she cried into his chest. He didn't know how to approach her heart but he was in love with her and he would take it slow. As a tear sailed down his cheek, he said "Hey I love you and we will be happy."

As her cries subsided, "I only want you to make me one promise" she said between sobs, "and that is no promises, no talk of love, or marriage. This baby is going to change every thing but we have to remain friends… we have the purest of friendships and I can't lose that."

He was so confused by her request that he was just silent... a promise of no promises is still a promise, he thought. He would technically explain it to her later... if he could promise no promises ... then he could promise forever.

"Promise me, Derek," she said turning his face towards hers.

"I promise," he said. He completed the rest of the sentence in his head, _to love you for the rest of my life_. He kissed her forehead and she hugged him tightly.

A few moments later, Penelope broke the hug, "I'm sorry. I guess the hormones are taking over," she said trying to regain her composure, "I should head," she said wiping imaginary dirt from her leggings and putting her hair back into a loose braid.

"Nah-huh," he said shaking his head, "You are going to go upstairs and changing… I'm going to make some popcorn and cranberry spritzers and we are going to watch your favorite movie… Love Actually."

"You don't have to baby me- I'm a big girl and I'm hungry and tired and you have plans tonight." He ignored her protest.

"I can make you dinner if you want – but going home –" he shook his head, "is not an option and if you leave I'll just follow you… I have keys. Now, get up stairs and change before I make Clooney herd you like a sheep."

She was about to say something but he called Clooney like a drill sergeant and he came running at attention.

"You win."

* * *

She went up stairs to his bedroom. She couldn't believe that he asked her to marry him. Well that wasn't a real ask—it was a knee jerk reaction to hearing he was going to be a father. Why do men propose when they hear those words? _I'm having your baby._

She went to her draw and pulled out her favorite PJ's. She used to say this is where her favorite outfits came to die. After work they would have movie nights and she would sleep over. She never wanted to lug the clothes home the next day, so the clothes camped out in this drawer… she didn't remember this… there was an Alf PJ set… with the tags still on it. Only Derek would buy this. She continued to go through the drawer and she found a 90's Madonna themed PJ set too. She laughed to herself… he was perfect, she thought.

When he heard the shower start he reached for his phone to call his mother. He was so excited but he knew she would have too many questions and he wanted to live in this moment just a bit more. He was going to be a father.

"We're having a baby," he said to Clooney as he moonwalked into the kitchen.

"Now, we can't freak out – she is going to do that for the both of us?" he said refilling Clooney's water bowl.

Clooney barked.

"I know she's going to fight us every step of the way—but in the end she will marry us."

He fed Clooney; washed his hands and began making Penelope's dinner. He was still thinking about how to win her over when he said to Clooney, "she going to say No."

Clooney barked and tried to speak.

"Yeah boy, at least 100 times"

Clooney let out a low howl.

Derek continued "… but in the end she will say yes."

She came back down the stairs and found Derek waiting for her at a set table hunched over his I-pad. She truly felt the best she had in weeks- this might actually work out, she thought as she entered the kitchen.

"whatcha reading handsome?"

"Did you know you can't have coffee? How are you going to make it 9 months no coffee?"

"8 months, now," she said regretfully, "but I can have coffee in moderation," she said trying to convince herself, Derek, and peapod.

"You also should re-think your protein intake –fish? Maybe become a pescatarian." Before she could respond, he fired another question at her, "Have you been taking pregnancy vitamins—folic acid is important first trimester—brain development – we want him to be brainy like Reid."

"I take them twice a day," she said patting his shoulder.

"Which brand—we should think about organic vitamins—nothing man made—who knows what additives they put in there," he said as he pulled the chair out for her—and continued, "You also can't have soft cheese, poached eggs, oysters… obviously alcohol and maybe you shouldn't do the race," he said bringing her, her food.

"Derek, I've been training before little peapod was even in a pod."

"Morcia," he said correcting her.

"Really?" She said rolling her eyes, "It sounds like a character from the Adams family."

"Repeat after me Little Mor- Ci- A"

She took a bite of garlic bread and said, "lil morcia," she smiled enthusiastically, "See, I know how to compromise."

"We'll see when you move in."

She let out an exasperated sigh, "Derek, I'm not moving… we can be like Woody and Mia."

"I have to look up what that means," he said passing her the Parmesan cheese.

"But I have this brownstone that I've been renovating maybe that will give us enough space.. I mean we can stay here but your apartment is filled to the gills with trinkets"

"Not moving Derek," she said between bites, "This is delicious."

He looked up and said, "we are, but we can discuss it later… the most important thing is finding a replacement for coffee… I hate a mean Garcia," he said squeezing her hand.

"How should we tell the team? Do you think they'll freak out?" she asked him.

"Nope," he laughed, "but they will question their profiling abilities."

* * *

**Overjoyed by Stevie Wonder**

This chapter made my heart melt… we are going to enter the world of hardcore fluff… maybe an angsty beat or two but I am going to try and write only happy cute moments for our cute couple… (Watch... now, I've jinxed the story and my muse will make Garcia get abducted by an unsub, lose the baby, and hide from Derek in Antarctica—listening to Pearl Jam Black… I'm kidding.. I think)

oh and I'm thinking of calling the story Morcia's Playlist... what do you think? too cheesy?


	8. Count On Me

**Count on Me bu Bruno Mars **

**Apologies for the delay…. This chapter is long, so I hope it makes up for the delay… it should've been up last week but life happened… and sometimes I think life really sucks and I just want to escape… (two rescheduled interviews and apartment issues- time to move :(**

** thank god for FF and you guys.**

**As always please review!**

* * *

_9:24 am_

Penelope sits at her desk tapping her fingers against the edge of the keyboard. Today was D-day… well more like T-day.. They were telling the team today – say that three times fast, she thought.

Penelope never thought that she would say this ... but she loves being in the office. Three Thursdays ago, after she told Morgan about their baby her life instantly became Morganpalloza 2013. Derek was glued to her side. I mean, that Friday, he practically moved into her office and threw facts at her all day. She couldn't open a door, bend, turn, or stumble without his arms there to catch her. It was cute on the way to work… but by 2pm Penelope found herself working in JJ's office, just to have some alone time.

Saturday afternoon, they told his family via skype… the entire Morgan family inundated her with more facts, old wives tales, and golden nuggets than she could handle. Derek created a group evernote notebook to document all of the great advice. Fran asked them about a wedding date when - Penelope thanked god and the heavens above that her phone went off - saved by the bell (well, alarm) – she had her nutrition class in an hour. Penelope informed them judiciously that even though they were the best-est of friends they didn't want to talk that kind of commitment until little Morcia was in the world. Before Fran could interject, Penelope brought up stress of having a baby and planning a wedding and the ladies let it go… or so she thought. Penelope didn't know that the Morgan woman lambasted Derek for not proposing and when he explained that he did… they each told him how important, ring, place, and setting were… little did they know how commitment resistant Penelope was.. is.

Nutrition class was great; she met a few women who were taking the evening cooking class, they begged her to join and she did. Rocco was excited to have her be his Vanna White... he mentioned he expected her to wear evening gowns circa 1950's. She giggled at his request and came up with his official Penelope nickname… Chef La Roche.

Sunday, she decided to return home - to Derek's dismay for "me time". Well that only lasted about 4 hours because he had keys. He stocked her fridge with healthy foods and mid-night craving treats. His presence was beginning to overwhelm her and she wondered how was she going to get through 8 more months of this.

Fast forward to today, Penelope thought after the initial excitement things would simmer down, but for the past two and a half weeks they've been camped out on each other's couch researching lil' mo. Derek has become so controlling or should she say protective… he was always chivalrous opening doors, holding bags, but now he treated her like an invalid – waiting on her hand and foot. He was adamant about her not running the race, but she had to put her foot down. It was their first fight, and the resolution was she couldn't run faster than a 9-minute mile pace. This translated into Derek sleeping over on running days – so he could monitor her pace.

On non-running mornings like today, Derek let himself in and made her breakfast. Each day she was greeted with Chef Morgan's disgusting tea concoctions that were supposed to replace coffee. Yerba Matte was officially the death of her taste buds. She had to brush her teeth before they left to get the taste. He drove her to work... because god forbid she did that herself.

He kissed her before they got out of the car. This was a new addition to their thing –Sometimes they were quick pecks similar to forehead kisses, other times they were quick deep kisses that stole her breath away and left her confused and wanting more. Then there were her favorites, the ohmigod-your-having-my-baby-kisses which could come at anytime. These kisses always left her weak in the knees wanting more. She never knew which kiss she was going to get – but she was happy whenever she got one. Even though, her brain was building a case to veto them.

I mean, was I not setting myself up for disappointment, her brain said to her heart, she thought aloud, as she sipped her water. As her brain started to berate her feelings of love, a knock came on the door. Enter Derek with a brown paper bag. He pulled out 2 trays filled with 4 eight-ounce cups. Each cup had the Kate's stamp on it … he just won't give up, she thought.

"Derek nothing is replacing it," she said shaking her head.

"How will you know if you don't try," he said as he pulled up a chair.

"The doctor said I could have two a day…"

"But it's better for morcia if you have none."

"During the Mad Men era they smoked, drank, and did drugs and we came out just fine." She said rolling her eyes.

"But the science behind.." he began

She let out another defeated sigh and said, "but I don't want to try all these teas, Derek. And I think he hates the tea too.."

"He?" Derek said surprised as he reached out and touched her belly.

She smiled, "it feels like a boy – but what do I know.. When I talk to morcia I assume it's a boy"

He smiled thinking about their cute little boy, "Come on—I have earl grey, Assam, Oolong, and green tea latte."

She rolled her eyes again, and he continued, "You can doctor them up like coffee.. with milk and sugar."

"I know tea, Derek – we went to London together remember?"

"I don't know why you don't like the English breakfast I brought you yesterday—that was good."

"Tea is good but how can you replace a latte?" she reflected on the last time she had a cup of creamy foamed milk on top of espresso, "I miss my latte," she pouted, "and I would rather have one a day then 6 shitty teas."

Derek feigns shock, "did you just say shitty."

She groaned, realizing that she just had to give up, "Try this green latte," he said passing her a small cup

She looked at the cup suspiciously, "Try it," he said encouragingly. She took a sip.

She shook her head and stuck out her tongue.

"Now try this," he said as he put his hand on her knee.

"Ick, what is that?"

"Earl grey," he said checking the code on the cup.

"It taste like I'm drinking flowers"

"Ok, no earl grey," he said waving a white napkin.

She laughed… "And this" he asked.

"This is ok,"

He raised his eyebrow quizzically, he knew that her ok was almost like a thumbs up.

She smiled. "This one is good," she said taking another sip, "you win."

"What time is it?" She asked

"9:58"

"Are you ready?" Derek asked. They stood up and headed to the door.

"Yes, just like we practiced," he said, "they may freak out but at least,"

"We're in the clear," they said in unison.

He grabbed a tea—and took a sip… "Ick this must be the earl grey."

He grabbed another one and headed out the door.

Derek and Penelope were the last ones to arrive.

Hotch lead the meeting and since there wasn't a case, the meeting was more about housekeeping than work. Derek and Emily had to work on a profile for Boston PD; Reid and Hotch were going to do a prison visit later that afternoon. The meeting was over in about 10 minutes after it started.

"Hey before we disperse- Penelope and I had something we wanted to tell you," He said as he got up to close the door.

"We're," Penelope began

"No let us guess," Reid said looking at Emily, "I think someone owes me a crisp Ben Franklin."

"No need for guessing my friends we're," Penelope started

"Getting married," Rossi threw out there, knowing he was wrong but trying to have fun.

Emily and JJ put the two and two together and whispered, "No Way!"

"No.. Why would you," she said perplexed looking at Derek whose eyes were laughing. He squeezed her hand as Hotch said,

"If you want to make your relationship official just register with Suzanne in HR," Hotch teased using his stern voice.

"Guys we aren't a," Penelope said began but then the teasing got to her and she just blurted.

"We're pregnant," Derek, Reid and Penelope said in unison.

Derek was surprised that Reid knew, "How did you know, Pretty Boy?"

"Garcia has been touching her belly like JJ did when she was pregnant with Henry and you've been acting like a adolescent with his first girlfriend."

The room chuckled and walked over and showered them with congratulations, well wishes, and hugs.

When the commotion settled down, JJ and Emily asked, "How? When?"

Derek put his arm around her waist and teased them, "I thought you took biology?"

"When are you due?" JJ asked

"Late May early April."

Hotch smiled a small smile, "as acting unit chief I see no problem with this since you, Garcia, are rarely in the field and priority of life issues shouldn't come up. However when Erin returns from vacation, it will be up to her discretion as to how to manage this. I will put in a recommendation but I can't promise anything."

"We understand"," Derek, said as he rested his hand on her lower back.

"You will be fine, let me handle Erin," Rossi said with a smile that only JJ and Emily noticed.

"Congratulations," Hotch said as he patted their backs

As the team filtered out of the room, "See that wasn't so bad." Derek said watching her intently, knowing that tears were about to come.

"No, it wasn't," she waited a few moments and then she started to cry.

"Hey …hey …baby girl what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just really liked this tea and now it's gone," she said wiping her tears, "and I can't remember which one it was," she said looking up at him. Crap he thought just seeing her teary eyed played with his heartstrings. He grabbed a handkerchief and started blotting her eyes, "and that was nice they gave us hugs."

He caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead, "first, that tea was Assam from Morocco and I can get you more if you want it. Second, that was pretty nice. "

"Assam" she repeated trying to commit it to memory, his thumb caressed her bottom lip and he asked, "Are you ok?"

She sniffed and nodded; he leaned in and gave her bottom lip a peck.

She headed back to her office and Derek watched her perplexed. She cried over tea, she cried during terminator, she cries all the time. Her emotions are like on the surface. He wanted to make everything perfect but it just eluded him. He worried that she may trip and fall - _who would be there to help her?_ Or if she woke up wanting peanut butter and she was out - _she shouldn't drive to the market at 3 am in the morning_, he thought. All of these thoughts filled his mind at all the time and it was making him crazy not to be able to hold her and see her. He just wanted them to be a thing.

* * *

The team waited at the finish line for Penelope to cross. The race was filled with people dressed as Madonna. The cause was to raise money for building another school in Malawi. But the race became a place for ultimate Madonna fans get dressed in their favorite Madonna look.

"If she's been running a steady 10 minute mile she should be crossing the line in 10- 12.5 minutes we should get closer," Reid said as he picked up Henry who wanted to be see from his shoulders.

"Couldn't talker her out of running huh?" Rossi asked taking in the anxious look on Derek's face, as he sipped his coffee.

He chuckled, "Between her, Dr. Sloan, and Chef La Roche my opinion is always coming in at a tight 5th."

Who's fourth? Reid asked

"Oh that wasn't in order but my family… between my mom, Des, and Sarah – I don't know how she is handling all of that Morgan love," he said running his hand over his head.

"But how are things?" JJ asked trying to emphasize their relationship.

"Like between you and Penelope? Emily added just in case he tried to play dumb.

He took a deep breath and collected his thoughts, "Well I proposed and she said no. Asked her to move in denied—she wants to be like Woody and Mia— y'know live separately but be together and I reminded her that they were actually married but she is firmly against marriage and I don't want to force the issue because she cries at the drop of a hat—and that makes me get all weepy and needless to say we can't watch those cute T-Mobile commercials anymore because we both go to a scary place together," he laughed trying to make light of a situation that was heavy on his heart.

He continued, "The only thing I've accomplished is getting her to eat fish and she's considering chicken."

"Well the crying will stop in a week or two … she will be back to normal by the 2nd trimester," JJ said confidently as she patted his shoulder.

"I'm going to try to propose again… but I've accepted that I may have to ask her a thousand times before she says yes…" Derek said with determination.

"That can't be easy," Hotch, said knowing the pain the young man must be going through.

"The first 3 times I asked yes- but then I realized she is just freaked out so I keep on asking. I think if I stopped she would be worried. I love her and I'm pretty sure she loves me so … we have time," he said trying to convince himself.

"How did Jordan take it?" Emily asked.

"We were over before Penelope told me… She wanted more…" Derek saw Penelope approaching the line, "Oh there she is."

Penelope emerged from the hill and descended down towards the finish line. She was wearing black lace dinner gloves, a black spandex faux leather top and a white tutu with running shorts that you could barely see. She dressed like Madonna circa Who's That Girl. She had the fake mole and all.

Morgan greeted her by picking her up and swinging her around. "You did it," he cheered.

"Yes and lil' morcia is still in there," she said as she kissed his cheek.

Hey she said to the team as the more Madonna look a-likes cross the finish line.

She was telling them about the amazing costumes she saw when she heard someone call her name.

She turned to see Sam wearing an all black tight running out fit and a blond wig. She walked over and gave him a huge hug.

"Madonna Human Nature," she asked.

"Exactly," he said grinning ear to ear.

She beamed right back at him a smile that melted his heart, "It so good to see you!" she poked him in his side, "what was your time?"

"44," he said poking her back.

"Wow, almost a steady pace of 7 min… that is freakin awesome Sam."

"How are you?" he asked looking towards her stomach.

"Ok," she said thinking of updates, "I can eat breakfast again and oranges don't make me sick. What about you?

"I'm. Ok." He said as his smile started to fade.

She could feel the mood shift and she wanted to return to the team, "It was really good to see you," she said as she kissed his cheek. She left a smooch on his face that rivaled Betty Bop, "How do I still have lipstick on?" she asked as she rubbed the lipstick off of his cheek while standing on her tippy toes. She stumbled a bit and he steadied her by hold her waist.

"I'm moving," he said as his hands found her favorite place on her hip.

"Hmm," she said as she got the last bit off his cheek- then realizing what he said. She looked up perplexed.

"Temporarily to Atlanta for a planning project."

"How long?" she asked as the guilty feelings started to emerge.

"Not sure yet," he said removing his hand, "but I would like to see you before I go. If you have time," he said taking off his wig.

She played with the tips of her hair, "Sure, I'm free most days except Sunday and Tuesday… but let me know what works for you."

"Ok," he said with a smile returning to his lips.

"I should head back," she said gesturing towards her friends, "it was great seeing you!" she said walking away

"Likewise."

When she returned to the team they were still debating where to have breakfast.

"Have we decided on Mirabelle's – or are we still pretending there are other options?" she asked as she returned.

"I know," Emily said.

"We do theis every time," JJ said.

"Hotch can you call Beth's friend? maybe the can hold a table for us?" Penelope suggested.

As they walked away Penelope took Derek's arm instinctually and he realized that nothing in the world has ever felt as natural as that. They shared a smile and walked forward.


	9. I Want Your Sex

I would like to thank evgrrl09 and sarahsammom for helping me with this chapter. If you can't tell… this chapter is like rated M ... well, R – for mature audiences because of the sexual situations (I've always wanted to say that).

Also thank you for the reviews – I am so happy you guys like the story and I am super sorry—it's taken me so long to update. My life has been beyond nutzo!

* * *

It's Saturday.

It's raining.

_Why didn't I bring my umbrella?_

_Ring the bell._

_Ring it and figure out the articulacy later._

Penelope slowly paced in the rain outside of Derek's door. She couldn't put her thoughts into words. Well she could, but the words scared her. She'd been freaking out since Friday. _See it all started with Hotch,_ she thought.

* * *

She came into the briefing room a bit early and Hotch was sipping a small cup of coffee. He just came back from vacation with Jack and Beth – he was all tan and stubbly. He was talking about Jack's soccer camp in New Mexico, but all she could think about is how perfectly that stubble framed his mouth. _He should always have stubble, _she thought. His eyebrows seemed more dramatic; his body more defined. Maybe his body was always defined but she never noticed. He was dressed casual today, dress pants, polo shirt, and a blazer. His hair seemed looser too - slightly disheveled. Hotch could've been a model if he didn't go law—_where were these thoughts coming from, _she pondered as color crept into her cheeks. He started to smile as he told the story of Jack scoring the winning goal. He had a gorgeous smile whenever he decided to share one. Hotch was always so calm and controlled, even on a day when he tries to go casual his belt matches his shoes. She bet he was the opposite in bed.

_Christ!_

Images of Hotch in bed flooded her head. Maybe he was the same in bed—controlling with a splash of necessary roughness. _I could see him on top of me,_ she thought watching his mouth move, holding me in place by my wrist and ohmigod she thought thrusting away while demanding eye contact. _I wonder how…,_ she mused as she looked down at his crotch.

_Did she just have a sex daydream about Hotch?_ Her cheeks turned crimson and she was so glad when the other team members came into the room.

Once everyone settled into their seats - she presented the case.

"St Paul PD call this morning, they need our help with a possible kidnapping."

She clicked the screen, "Thomas Klein, received this note two days ago."

She waited for the note to appear on the team's I-Pad screen and on the projector.

Hotch, "as you can see he threatened his son and told him each day they change their routine – he would kill some one. So far the PD has two bodies."

Hotch continued; "As you can see from the crime scene photos of the first site—he is sloppy and this could be possibly his first kill."

"Look at the hesitation marks," Emily said.

"Then he switches to a gun," JJ said not understanding.

"It's as if he doesn't know what works for him," Rossi looking at his IPad.

"This could be a revenge kill," Reid said, "Garcia you should see what do these two victims have in common."

"Or maybe Thomas rejected him in some way making the unsub go obsessional. How do the two victims relate to Thomas?" Morgan wondered.

"On it and On it," Garcia said as she typed away on her laptop.

A minute and thirty seconds go by, "nothing connects them as of yet but I will keep digging when we're done"

Hotch posed another question to the team but, unfortunately, in Garcia's mind, she was in Hotch's office on his desk wearing a button down and a fuchsia skirt with a split. Hotch was on top of her, with his hands firmly on her hips, as his lips alternated kissing and licking her neck. She arched her back hopping that he would work his way lower. He undid the first button on her shirt with his teeth as his hands made their way up her skirt. When he reached the third button her nipples were standing at attention greeting him. As he nibbled on them, she moaned—_Oh, Sir_.

_Yes, Sir,_ as his hands reached her…

"Garcia," Reid called.

"Hmm," she said in a slight moan.

"Garcia," Hotch said a bit firmly and she replied, "Yes, Sir," which made her face turned a deep rosy magenta.

"Crap," she said trying to shrug off the lewd daydream, "Sorry," she mumbled taking control of her wandering mind. They had a case she reminded herself.

"Now, where were we," she said as she dove back into the presentation.

She decided to focus her attention on Emily since she and JJ were safe from her lustful thoughts.

"Most revenge crimes," Reid began and her overactive imagination could only think about what random facts Reid would spout during sex. She couldn't even really imagine Reid in bed. All she could hear was him giving her the play by play.

"_This position with you leg on my shoulder, while you other leg lies on the bed - gives me the best opportunity to reach the g-spot. Did you know the term G-spot was invented.."_

Amazing …all horny thoughts gone, maybe she should only hang out with Reid till this phase of the pregnancy passed.

Hotch began to speak again and like clockwork she became aroused. Geez she thought, as she bit her lip, she was never this horny during her teenage years.

"Morgan, Prentiss—check out he crime scene. JJ and Dave head to the morgue. Reid and I will head to their offices and review their case."

Since her hormones have been in a code red state… she tried to avoid Morgan at all cost. His smile coupled with those biceps made her want to jump him on a regular basis but she knew she couldn't… I_ mean she could, _she thought, _and it would be amazing but it would mean something… right?_ Thank God it was Friday she could take a cold shower and relax … alone.

* * *

But that was Friday… today is Saturday and the team landed a few hours ago. She had dinner with Sam, which ended in them making out like teenagers. It was so wrong because the reality hit her that she shouldn't, couldn't, and wouldn't let anyone touch her unless it was Derek… she had their baby growing inside of her – how could she even think about it. Then she realized that she would either have to be celibate for 6 more months or she could ask Derek to… y'know. _Christ,_ she thought, _I can't even say it._

She continued to pace as her black and gold dolman dress became soaked. _Just ask him,_ she thought, _it's not a big deal you guys did it before … you both liked it._

She continues to pace as mascara and eyeliner sail down her face landing on her dress as she thinks of what to say. Her hair was in a bunch of ringlets but now it just kind of clung to her face. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Clooney barking quickly followed by Derek checking through the peephole. Derek was surprised to see Penelope pacing and talking to herself, when he realized she was drenched, he freaked.

He opened the door and greeted her with a panicked, "Baby girl, get in here you're soaked to the bone."

He bombarded her with questions.

"You should get out of those clothes, where are you coming from?

Why where you outside?

What's wrong?"

He spouted all of these questions at her but she couldn't formulate an answer.

Derek interpreted her non- response as shock and grabbed a towel and robe for her. He thought for a second – was she hurt or attacked?

"What happened, Penelope Garcia?" He thought saying her full name would bring her back to earth.

"I'm fine—I was just in the neighborhood," she began

"You are anything but fine, baby girl," he said interrupting her, "standing in the rain while pregnant you could've caught your death."

"You need some tea to warm you up," he said feeling the chill coming off of her skin.

He wrapped a towel around her and blotted the mascara from her face, "this is why you should live here because when silly Garcia comes out I can rein her in."

He continues his lecture, as she is still trying to formulate her thoughts.

"What were you doing out so late—it's 11:30?" he said looking at his watch.

"I was at dinner with Sam," she said as she walk a bit more into his house leaving a puddle with each step."

Derek eyes saddened, would this guy just go away he thought. He was there at race day and she just lit up when she saw him. They had this unspoken connection that infuriated him. Sam would send her articles about prenatal care and trends as well as recipes she should try. When he heard that he was moving he was relieved because he thought he could have he to himself. No exes lingering around – it was hard to be her friend in this situation because he wanted more and he knew she wanted more with Sam. Maybe his mom was right—it was more like Midsummer's Night Dream then he thought.

He ran his hand over his head, "dinner Penelope? And he couldn't even get you home in one piece?" he sighed as he followed her in his house.

"You need all your rest. You shouldn't be out late running the streets in the rain till 11pm?"

He continued his tirade about how she need to be more responsible, when she blurts out, "I need sex."

She began to pace again like she did outside his house.

"I'm so horny Derek – I knew this would come with the 2nd trimester but being horny and coupled with my emotional hormones I want to jump everyone—and I mean EVERYONE!"

She looked up at him as if to confirm the previous statement - and said, "Hotch."

She continued, "Hotch is starting to look good to me and I know I shouldn't have sex with people not you because you are like in me now. I mean physically," she said gesturing towards her stomach.

"Sam and I had dinner and dinner led to my house," she shook her head, "which I should've seen as a bad idea but Hornmeister Penelope took over and next thing I know we are all over each other and I couldn't stop thinking of you."

He looked so pissed and she instantly regrets not thinking this out more clearly, "We kept it PG—no sex, but that's not the point," she said.

"I wanted to, y'know, - with anyone—Sam happened to be there, but I couldn't because morcia is in there too. The only person who should be in there besides morcia is you if that makes sense—so I need you to have sex with me… and I was standing outside trying to figure out how to say it without sounding crazy and it still sounds pretty crazy as I play it back in my head."

For the first time in her life her angel fish was unreadable and she knew it was because she overstepped a boundary - she took a deep breath, "look, I've made puddles everywhere—I should go home finish watching your hockey game—it just my midnight crazies…"

He quiets her rambling with a soft gentle kiss. He cradles her face as her lips part. The towel drops to the floor and she wraps her arms around him. He lifts her and carries her to the bedroom.

Embarrassment and wanting flood her blood stream, as he places her at the foot of his bed, "Derek we don't have to," she began trying to salvage what was left of her pride.

"Shh," he says as he unzips her dress, her dress falls to the floor and he looks at her body. She is beautiful wearing a turquoise lace bra with matching lace boy shorts. Her stockings are held in place with a matching garter belt. She looks amazing he thinks as he takes off his shirt. His lips descend on her with an urgent need. His desire surprises her. They fall to the bed and he covers her shoulders with rough hard kisses. His stubble brushes her skin and a moan escapes her lips. His mouth finds her nipple through the lace material—he nibbles, tugs, licks and kisses her. His mouth feels so good she can't help but moan his name as she he continues to tease her. She swears that she might come right now. All of her sensations are heightened and every touch is electric. He switches to the other breast and she arches back wanting him in her now.

"Derek please," she pleads but he continues feasting on her breast. She can feel his firm erection and her feet start nudging the barrier between them down. Once freed she presses her moist lace center towards his rock hard shaft. Her wetness and lace surprise Derek he can feel her erect peak through the lace. He spread her legs wider and slide the base of his shaft along that peak while his tongue savored the taste of rain on her neck and mouth.

"Derek please," she begged as she pressed firmly into his hips.

It took everything in him not to pull her panties to the side and plunge himself into her.

Instead he sucked on her bottom lip and asked coyly, "please what?"

She groaned and said "I'll show you" as she slipped out of her underwear.

She tried to get on top but he took her hands and held her down.

"Not yet baby girl," he said with a smile, "we're going to take the long way home. So you remember the way." His thumb caresses her bottom lip, "can't have you lost in the rain."

Derek she began but, his lips crash on hers as his fingers found her moist center. Her breathing becomes hitched as he captures ever moan of pleasure in his mouth. He inserts a finger and she begins to rock back and forth on his hand. His tongue lazily explores her mouth as her back begins to arch allowing his fingers to go deeper. Her body begins to buck as his thumb rubs her core. Her body begins to quiver and jerk but he maintains his pace.

Derek she shouts as she turns her head to the side not able to control her body.

"That's it Penelope give yourself to me," he whispers as he kisses that spot below her ear that makes her go crazy. Her moans of pleasure fill the room.

She is covered with mist of sweat and so is he. He kisses her languidly from her lips to her belly button as her body recovers. Before her breathing reaches it's normal cadence he kisses and licks her.

"You taste so good," he says as he wraps his arms around her thighs pulling her closer to his face as she grabs the sheets. She moans as the tip of tongue explores her. She tries to match his rhythm but her heart starts to race. She tries to inch away from him, to gain control the electricity flowing through her but he pulls her closer. Derek alternates between quickly flicking his tongue across her firm core to enticing it with slow circular licks. Penelope starts calling out Derek and God as her body writhes underneath his mouth. He looks up to see his beautiful goddess in the throws of ecstasy as he continues to please her.

She comes for him again as beads of sweat run down her brow.

"I want you inside me," she murmurs in the dark

"As you wish," he says with a smirk

"Are you quoting Princess Bride during sex Derek?" she asked with a giggle.

He laughs too, "I would expect that from Reid – if he knew pop culture," she added.

He laughs again and she leans in to draw him in for a kiss. Her tongue explores his mouth as her hands caress his back.

"I love you Penelope Garcia," he says as he put a bit of himself inside her. He teases her body with short strokes never putting himself fully inside her. He watches her intently hoping for a response.

"I," she began but she couldn't find the rest of the words, she looks down towards his chest.

He keeps on pulsing in and out of her giving her a bit more each time. He takes her chin and makes her look at him.

"You're mine," he said with his eyes and heart pleading for confirmation.

"I…" she said reaching out to touch his face. "I'm yours," she said looking into his eyes.

He placed his hands beside her hips and with one quick move he was in her, completely. She gasped and arched her back instinctually to accommodate his length and girth.

"Who?" He groaned with force as he felt her tightness surround him. He moved half an inch out then in … groaning each time as he felt her walls contract.

"Who?" he asked again looking into her eyes as he bit his lower lip trying to contain the pleasure he felt.

"Yours" she said wrapping her legs around him, "I'm all yours, Derek Morgan."

He released a deep moan as he lifted her hips and began to thrust into her with reckless abandonment.

I love you Derek Morgan, she thought as they laid beside each other panting.

* * *

I think this is the friskiest thing I ever wrote... next update tuesday night :)

I Want Your Sex… by George Michael


	10. Sussido

Wowser, I have an update! Life is awesome :)

thank you so much for the reviews and follows!

* * *

Penelope woke up feeling the weight of Derek's arm and leg around her. She loved the feeling of being surrounded by Derek, but often felt bad that her moving would wake him up.

The past couple of weeks have been amazing—her energy came back, the weepies went away… she felt pretty again, and she was just happy.

Ever since rainy sex day, they'd been together every night. It wasn't just the sex that brought them closer—I mean the sex was mind blowing, but it was their connectedness, she thought as she tried to define the shift. They felt like a real couple—I mean we were an actual thing. Being close to him and around him felt like home and she was dreading the team getting an away case because she would miss him tremendously.

She loved the way he woke her up every morning with tickly butterfly kisses all over her face. When she was fully awake he would kiss lil Mo good morning, too. After he kissed lil Mo he would ask Mo if today was the day.

He would pretend to hear Mo's reply and then ask Penelope to marry him.

And every morning, she would say Derek? With an annoyed tone and smile on her face, then she would pounce him for a morning quickie. The question always remained unanswered.

This routine continued downstairs too… Derek would make her breakfast and two chai latte's one for her meal and one for the road.

They drove to work listening to Pregnancy Week podcast pausing to debate what Dr. Emma had said.

After they parked the car, he would kiss her and then they magically became SSA Derek Morgan and Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia.

She squirmed slightly hoping Derek would turn to his other side and he did. She got out of bed and showered quickly; Clooney need to be walked.

She threw on her black yoga pants, black tank top, and an oversized pink shirt. After applying a bit of make-up, she grabbed Clooney's leash.

When she and Clooney returned home, Derek was already up and in the kitchen.

"Hey," she said in a singsong kinda way.

He smiled and kissed her as she entered the kitchen.

"What's on the docket for today?" she asked grabbing a seat at the counter.

He placed a huge whole-wheat pancake on her plate and passed her a bowl of chopped fresh fruit and whip cream.

"Uh-oh," she said looking at Clooney, "This is the Saturday move-in with me breakfast special."

He laughed, "Well since you brought it up. JJ called and said you guys were baby shopping/ creating registry and I started thinking."

She looked over at Clooney, "a very dangerous thing… a thinking Morgan," she teased… Clooney barked in agreement.

"That dog loves me," he said pretending to be mad that Clooney and Garcia were talking smack.

"Are we really going to do give lil Mo 2 baby rooms, two cribs, two homes—because that doesn't make any sense to me."

"Woody and Mia did it?" She said her fail-safe defense.

"How did that turn out?" He asked, "I think it ended in divorce and a weird marriage to his stepdaughter." She was surprise that he even googled them.

"We shouldn't cramp our style." She said taking a bite of the ginormous pancake, "you're going to want to have guest over and so will I. How can we explain –"

"Penelope I doubt either of us will have time for dates the first year lil Mo is here," he said matter of factly, "You should move in and when I cramp your style we can cross that bridge but right now – you need to be home."

She rolled her eyes dramatically and took another bite; Derek caught the eye roll and continued.

"I mean, Ms. Smarty-Pants, you want to move into a bigger place and register for duplicates for everything." He imitated her eye roll, "that seems like crazy talk from Ms. Eco-green?"

He knew he stumped her.

"But," she began, but he was right she thought.

"I think.." she began and he started to smile.

He leaned over– "gotcha," he said as he kissed her.

"Where would I sleep?" she asked

"Where you always sleep." He said as if that was the dumbest question he ever heard- biting into his pancake.

"But then we would be like a couple – I mean I've been sleeping over a lot but.."

"We are a couple Penelope," he said without any humor or cheer in his voice. Teasing time is over. He sighed, "why are you against this so much? You make me happy. I want you here. It's simple."

"I've been," she began; he's not Josh, she thought.

"I want," she attempted.

"What happens when the new car smell of us wears off?" she asked no longer teasing either, "I can't help but think of that Derek."

"It hasn't in 5 years and I love you Penelope … you might not love me in the same way but I do—and you're not giving us a shot because of …" he trailed off, waiting for a response.

"Nothing," she said.

She looked up a few times as she completed her breakfast but had no rebuttal.

When she was done playing with her fruit, she went to get more tea and said, "Really, I'll think about it."

She leaned in to kiss him and he put his lips in his mouth like a little kid refusing to speak.

"No more kisses till you move in," he said

She laughed, "… Really, that's like emotional blackmail"

He nodded and said, "Perhaps, baby girl"

"Who does that to a pregnant lady… I may start crying." She threatened.

He shrugged as he kept his lips in his mouth.

In that moment, she chose to be happy instead of living in the worrisome world of what ifs.

She smiled, "I'll move in but there has to be rules," she said as her smile widened, "like you will make breakfast for me and lil Mo for a minimum of 3 years. That's your job and if we stay here we have to paint," she said getting up and putting her plate in the sink, Clooney follows her, "I want to winter BBQ at least 4 times a year, and you have to stop leaving your socks everywhere. I hate picking up your smelly socks."

"My socks don't smell."

"Ohmygod, they do and you leave them everywhere…"she went to the couch, "look, I'm so surprised." She lifted the sock from the couch gingerly with her pointer and thumb "look at the smelly sock found," she said very dramatically—as if she was on an episode of Will and Grace. "Clooney does this smell?"

He sniffed and backed away, "Case closed."

She walked towards the staircase, "Oh wow, and another smelly Derek Morgan sock"

She pretended to mimic Derek's body and facial expressions when she said, "My socks don't smell."

"I could bring them to work and ask a jury of your peers,"

He took after her, "when I get my hands on you,"

"Will you spank me?" she challenged, "do you promise?"

She took off upstairs and he followed.

* * *

I think this is the shortest chapter I've ever written… more fluff to come . Sussido is the songthat was stuck in my head when I finished this little chappy…


	11. One Way or Another

I surprised myself today and this chapter greeted me with the sun this morning. I hope you like it... **I Own Nothing :(**

* * *

Derek woke up and reached for Penelope but she wasn't there. He sat straight up and tried to figure out where she went. Clooney he called, but Derek didn't hear a bark or the pitter-patter of paws trying to surprise him.

He walked to the bathroom where he saw a note on the mirror... _George and I went for a stroll_. He smiled. Clooney was just about as in love with Penelope as he was. He followed her everywhere... when she went to the bathroom Clooney stood guard outside… sometimes Derek thought it was a bit ridiculous. At night, Clooney would howl until she let him the bedroom and he slept at her feet.

For the past couple of weeks, Penelope has turned his house into a home…, which sounds so corny, but it was true. They were lucky - they didn't have an away case in what seemed like forever… but in reality it was just 6 weeks. They made a conscientious effort to be more professional at work since they were intimate… she never offered to show him a good morning anymore because she did every morning. The simplest teasing made her blush because now it was officially all true and he loved it.

At the end of the day he would pack up his bag and meet her at the lair. She would link arms with him and they walked towards the elevator. The first week they ate take out every day… because they wanted something quick – but Chef Roche scolded Penelope for not cooking, so now they were all top chef every night. Even their salads were gourmet with aged cheddar cheese, apples, figs, and homemade dressing. He loved their kitchen time—it was one of the few times outside of bed that they were just themselves without the past or future hovering over them. They were just Chef Garcia and Chef Morgan.

They always had dinner at the dinning table—which used to be his make shift desk. One Sunday, he came home from running errands and she had moved the clutter that covered the dinning table to his office. She then put likes with likes and organized them with post-it tabs. Penelope did little things like that. Another habit he loved of hers was that she always brought home flowers after her cooking class. She and Chef Roche were localvores and they would shop together after class. He was looking forward to meeting Chef Roche because she made life so much easier and he was glad that Penelope had support outside of her BAU friends. The SSA part of him wanted to profile her before Penelope became too attached… but how bad could a chef be?

He was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard her cellphone ring. He went downstairs and saw JJ was calling Penelope. When the phone stopped ringing he called JJ back.

"Hey JJ."

"Morgan, I was just calling Garcie"

"Yeah, she's out with Clooney."

"Could you remind her that I'm picking her up after class—we're going shopping for baby Morgan."

"I'll remind her. How are Will and Henry?" He asked her, as he tried to figure out a way to ask JJ the next question.

"Will took Henry to little league and Morgan I am so happy to still be in my PJ's," she could see his perplexed face and she continued, "You'll understand soon."

"Next weekend barring a case—do you think you could come with me to a jeweler? I want to buy her a ring. I think it will harder for her to say no with a ring in front of her" he said with a strained chuckle.

"OMG, yes!" JJ said super eager.

"Has she ever told you what kind of ring she wants?" he wondered.

"She's never told me—which is weird now that I think about it because even Em has told me about her ideal ring."

Derek laughed because he understood what JJ meant when she said even Em. Prentiss is such a mysterious tough girl, "maybe you should tell Reid what kind of ring to get her."

"I know," JJ sighed thinking Morgan was privy to the secret, "they've been on several secret dates since the bet."

"Oh really," Morgan said thinking of way to pester pretty boy.

"Nope – don't you dare Morgan," she said realizing he didn't know. He wasn't in the circle of trust, "You got to be nice or..." she threatened.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll support Garcie's Mia and Woody dream."

"argh," he said, "She's told you about that?"

"Uh-huh. Are you making your signature move in with me breakfast?" she asked revealing how much she knew about them.

He looked down and laughed as he continued to whip the pancake batter.

JJ continued, "She loves the strawberries and whip topping."

"I don't get it," he said feeling slightly defeated, "It's like she loves me sometimes and when we act like it she clams up and she brings up Woody and Mia."

He sighed, " I hate Woody and Mia."

"Have you tried hitting her with logic?"

"What do you mean?" he asked perplexed.

"Well she's a hacker—hit her with logic. Two cribs, two car seats… explain what you guys would miss out on being apart. She wouldn't be able to logically support the Woody/Mia case anymore… she may find a new case… but she is your happy ending."

"She is...," JJ is a genius he thought, "Ok, so I won't bother Reid and Prentiss if you can figure out what kind of ring she wants."

"Have you ever asked her?"

"What?" he said thinking about the kind of cut that would fit her hand, "maybe princess cut?"

"No, why she hates marriage? You do know… that's what broke her and Kevin up, right?" JJ asked.

"When I do, she changes the subject and I don't want to press."

"I was just wondering…. argh the boys are home."

"Have fun missy." He said as their conversation came to a close.

"You too, Mr. Garcia"

"Funny."

He continued to chop up strawberries, until he heard Penelope and Clooney return. He threw a pancake on the griddle for her.

"Hey," she sang as she made her way to the kitchen.

He kissed her as she sat at the counter.

"What's on the docket for today?" she asked.

Before he answered, he placed a pancake fresh from the griddle on her plate, a bowl of chopped fresh fruit and whip cream.

"Uh-oh," she said looking at Clooney, "This is the Saturday move-in with me breakfast special."

He laughed, "Well since you brought it up. JJ called and said you guys were doing baby shopping and I started thinking."

She looked over at Clooney, "a very dangerous thing… a thinking Morgan." Clooney nodded and barked. Did he just bark in agreement? Derek wondered. Clooney was officially a traitor.

"That dog loves me," he said.

"Are we really going to do give lil' Mo- 2 baby rooms, two cribs, two homes—because that doesn't make any sense to me," He said taking JJ's advice and creating a logical defense.

"Woody and Mia did it?" She said.

"How did that turn out?" He asked, "I think it ended in divorce and a weird marriage to his stepdaughter." His inner smile deepened as he could see her wheels starting to turn. JJ was right, he thought.

"We shouldn't cramp our style." She said taking a big bite of the pancake, "you're going to want to have guest over and so will I. How can we explain –"

"Penelope I doubt either of us will have time for dates the first year lil Mo is here," he said wearing his Northwestern Law hat, "You should move in and when I cramp your style we can cross that bridge but right now – you need to be home."

She rolled her eyes dramatically and took another bite; Derek mimicked her—a knee jerk reaction from growing up in a household full of women.

"I mean, Ms. Smarty-Pants, you want to move into a bigger place and register for two of everything." He said adding another eye roll to punctuate his argument "that seems like crazy talk from Ms. Eco-green?"

He watched her search for a rebuttal but he knew he won.

"But," she said and then paused.

"I think..." she said and he couldn't help but smile. He kissed the corner of her mouth and said "gotcha."

"Where would I sleep?" she tried to counter

"Where you always sleep." He responded knowing that she would start attacking their status—which was a technique that worked best with tears. The first trimester was filled with her winning arguments like that.

"But then we would be like a couple – I mean I've been sleeping over a lot but.."

"We are a couple Penelope," he said trying to keep annoyed Derek at bay. He sighed, "why are you against this so much? You make me happy. I want you here. It's simple."

"I've been," she fumbled.

"We're not," she attempted.

"What happens when the new car smell of us wears off?" she asked somberly, "I can't help but think of that Derek."

"It hasn't in 5 years and I love you Penelope … you might not love me in the same way but I do—and you're not giving us a shot because of …" he said trying to figure out if now he should ask about her past. He hadn't meant for the conversation to get serious but… here they were.

"Nothing," she said.

They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence. She went to get more tea and said, "Really, I'll think about it," She leaned in to kiss him and he knew no progress would ever be made. They were still in the same place they were yesterday and the day before.

He wanted change … "No more kisses till you move in," he said... was he attempting a sex strike?

She laughed, but when he put his lips in his mouth she pouted and said, "Really, that's like emotional blackmail."

"Perhaps, baby girl"

"Who does that to a pregnant lady… I may start crying." She threatened.

He rolled his eyes and shrugged while keeping his lips in his mouth.

She stared at him and then she started to smile and he knew it—he just won.

"I'll move in but there has to be rules," she said as her smile got bigger, "like you will make breakfast for me and lil Mo for a minimum of 3 years."

She committing to three years… perfect, he thought.

She continued, "That's your job and if we stay here we have to paint," she said putting her dishes in the sink and, Clooney, the traitor, following her as if he was her back-up, "I want to winter BBQ at least 4 times a year, and you have to stop leaving your socks everywhere. I hate picking up your smelly socks."

"My socks don't smell."

"Ohmygod, they do and you leave them everywhere…"she picked up one from the couch, "look, I'm so surprised." She waved one of his socks around and said, "look at the smelly sock found," she said very dramatically, she turned to her partner in crime and asked, "Clooney does this smell?"

He sniffed and backed away, "Case closed."

Derek sheepishly walked over to pick up the sock when her heard her say, "Oh wow, and another smelly Derek Morgan sock"

She knit her eyebrows together as best she could and this deep voice came out of her and said, "My socks don't smell." He laughed instantly realizing that she was imitating him.

"I could bring them to work and ask a jury of your peers," she said trying to make him stop laughing

He took after her, "when I get my hands on you,"

"Will you spank me?" she challenged, "do you promise?"

She took off upstairs and he followed.

He caught her after she cleared the 2nd floor and picked her up. He took her to the bedroom where he began to torture her with tickles.

In the midst of laughing he could've sworn her heard her say, I love you Derek Morgan.

His heart stopped.

* * *

One Way Or Another by Blondie

So I was inspired by Naidoo to write the same chapter solely from Derek's Perspective… I hope you liked it and sorry for the typos… I was rushing maybe... i'll fix it after scandal :)


	12. Beneath Your Beautiful

"Ok, that's the last of it," Penelope said to the Morgans. She then turned to big burly movers and said thank you as Derek directed the last box upstairs.

She was 24 weeks and her belly was finally showing. She was carrying a mini-basketball that liked to move. Lil Mo wakes up from naps just like her momma – arms stretched wide. The first time it happened Penelope thought it was indigestion but when it started happening more frequently, she realized it was her baby's little hands. Derek loves to pretend that he's giving Lil Mo high fives.

At their last check-up, they decided that they didn't want to know the sex of the baby- they wanted to be surprised – so they alternated pronouns depending on the story … which drives Fran and Sarah insane.

"Penelope, you've been on your feet all day sit," Fran ordered nicely.

"I'm fine—in 8 weeks I'll be sitting and rolling everywhere but I want to enjoy standing while I can," she teased. She noticed Fran and Sarah taking in the new shades of Derek's walls and asked, "Do you like the colors?"

They painted the foyer an off white color with serious hints of gray and blue. Once past the foyer living room/dining area was a unique color of sunburnt orange meeting the pastel family and dancing. The colors complimented his leather couch and chairs. She got rid of her couch but now they used her accent pillows, throws, and knick-knacks in the space. The room was warm, mature, and fun all in one.

They shared the office; her wall was bright bubble gum shimmery pink. Derek went all Geek squad and installed her screens on the wall so when she played her games it felt more interactive.

The movers brought the last of her clothes and books—she and Derek purged their apartments. What was left truly complimented each other - she was amazed how easy it was to merge their lives. The only thing left to do was the baby room.

She looked around and said "God, I want a nice tall glass of sangria!"

Sarah laughed.

"I do," Penelope said, "Derek makes me the virgin ones but it's just a fancy glass of fruit juice. Once little morgan is evicted I am going to have the most epic ladies night ever!"

"Send me the dates," Sarah said, "I will make it down – maybe we can make it a bachelorette party too."

She couldn't roll her eyes like she would at Derek for the un-subtle hint, so instead she said, "maybe," then proceeded to talk about the night out, "You know I will—it will rival the hangover." She giggled

Sarah was happy that she got a maybe out of her that her face lit up and she couldn't wait to tell Fran.

"What's so funny?" Derek asked as he and his mom entered the room.

"Nothing," they both said simultaneously, which made Derek suspicious.

Penelope walked over and kissed his cheek and said, "nothing… really".

"I think I'm a bit tired—Fran you were right. I'm going to nap but Derek could you wake me up for class?"

"Sure," The Morgans replied in unison.

She made her way upstairs as team Morgan left the living room.

"Thanks for coming early," Derek said as they entered the kitchen.

"No problem baby boy… your baby is going to be gorgeous. I have my money on it being a boy."

"I think so too because she's holding high," Sarah added.

Derek covered his ears, "I don't want to hear these wives tales," he said as he poured them a double brewed iced tea.

"How are things going?" Sarah asked

"Pretty good," he said smiling

"And are you all set for tonight?" his mom asked.

He nodded, "Do you want to see it?"

He opened the cabinet and pulled a velvet box out of an empty coffee container.

"Great hiding place," Sarah chuckled.

He opened the box and they ooohed and aaahhhed.

The ring was a pale blue sapphire hugged by 2 baby diamonds on each side. "Gorgeous, right?"

"Beautiful," Fran said and Sarah nodded – Sarah couldn't believe her baby brother was so in love.

He snapped the box shut, "but she's not going to say yes tonight… probably either a bit before the baby is born or after."

"She'll say yes," Fran said a bit too all knowing.

"Romantic dinner, stroll through the garden with Christmas lights and paper lanterns. You got her," Sarah said encouragingly.

He smiled, "you don't know Penelope, she's slightly irrational and it may take her 10 years to say yes." He glanced at the clock on the microwave, "Damn, I gotta go to the garden and give them the speakers. Wake her up at 2 – please she likes to be gussied up for cooking class."

* * *

A few hours later…

Derek, Penelope called through the house.

He came to the bedroom and there stood Penelope in an electric blue sweater dress with low mechanic boots.

"I'm so not a pregnancy fashionista…. How fancy is this place?" she said as she laid down in the bed… giving up on putting a look together, "I can't wear heels because I did so much standing in class and I really want to wear the boots because they feel like sneakers and are totally bad ass but I don't think a sweater dress goes and I know… I know we have to be in the car in 15 minutes. I wish my belly would've popped next week so I could at least look cute for our first date night," she finally took a breath and said, " this place, is like, a real fancy place…you made reservations… this is like a real date night... right?

"Yes," he said smiling, lying next to her - amazed that her brain could work that face… even when it was stuttering.

"You could wear a pota.." Derek began.

"I know, Derek… wear a potato sack and look good…. same thing Chef Roche says," she looks over at him suspiciously, "is there a how to talk to a pregnant woman book out there?"

He propped his head up on his hand and looked down at her.

"You're so not beautiful," he said smiling at her.

"Ouch," she said "reverse psychology hurts."

He leans in to kiss her, "I can't reward such behavior with a kiss – kind of anti-Pavlovian method," Penelope said sitting up.

He laughed, "Did you just call me a dog?"

She laughed and shook her head, "I think you did and you deserve a spanking," he said giving her the naughty bedroom eyes, "– a reminder not to do it again."

As he grabbed her hips, she started to laugh, "Stop!" she said wiggling out of his grasp, "we're going to be late and you still haven't fixed my outfit… I need something where I can where these boots while looking cute and dressy."

"I got just the thing." He pulled out this sparkly brocade dress –black wool like material with gold circles through out, they looked like little stars. The dress had an empire waist and A-line structure… so it looked super cute, yet she could wear it with her boots and looked dressed up.

"OMG, you have an inner Tim Gunn" she squealed with happiness.

"A who?"

"Tim Gunn, one of the host of Project Runway."

He shook his head, "I'll be downstairs."

* * *

As their dinner was wrapping up, Penelope felt overwhelmed with happiness. But just like clock work the happiness she was feeling was surround by grey clouds. How can she believe that Derek loves her when she couldn't even tell him about the crevices of her soul? She wanted to him to love her… like all of her not just the Penelope she showed him. Whenever she thought of Josh or their baby she felt guilty and undeserving… like she failed a test. No matter where she went or how happy she was … this dark cloud would come and remind her who she really was—but she knew if she shared it with him maybe it wouldn't have so much control over her. Maybe she would feel differently when she looked back on it. Maybe she could let herself be truly happy.

I'll tell him on the way home. She'd tell him about Josh and what brought her to the BAU. If he felt the same way she promised herself to embrace the happiness.

"Do you mind if we go for a walk?" Derek asked taking her hand, "that pasta was kind of heavy and it's a nice night."

"Sure," she said, thinking of a way to broach the topic.

They walk a block in silence and then they both speak-

"Luca never fails," Derek began

"I've been meaning," she began.

They turned to each other and smiled, "it's like our first date," Penelope said bashfully, "awkwardness and all."

"I think it maybe our official first date but we've had millions of unofficial ones," he said pulling her closer to him.

"I've been meaning to tell you something," she began but then she was distracted by the lights coming from the garden and said, "oh wow, they're having a party ...Let's crash."

She lead Derek across the street to the community- when she saw it was empty she took it as a sign that the universe wanted her to put her heart on the table. Since her parents died she often looked outside of herself for hints that she was on the right path. This sparkly place was a hint from the universe – she assumed.

They sat on a bench in the midst of the lights and lanterns.

"Derek, tonight has been amazing and I know sometimes my reactions to the simplest things are weird.. well beyond weird. I mean you've asked me to marry you like a thousand times and it's not simply because I don't believe in it… because I used."

She looked up at him, "I mean other women would swoon to be Mrs. Morgan—I mean sometimes I swoon, but then I say no and I know you must think I'm partially mad – but I'm not. I've just been here before. I was just so full of happiness and all of the good things that you should feel when you embark on such a journey and it was taken from me."

"Is this about Kevin?"

She tucked her hair behind her ear and said, "No, he was sweet and I did love him but... he just wanted things… that I couldn't give him— you kind of want those same things and I'm trying but I don't want you to give up on me—because I am," she said looking up again, "trying."

She exhaled and the cadence of her speaking became more relaxed, "I just carry a lot around and don't share - but since we are living together and having a baby with love sprinkled on top I feel like I should tell you that I've been here before and it ended horribly which is why I promised myself that I would never be here again."

He squeezed her hand and encouraged her to continue via caresses.

"I was in love with a professor at Caltech, Josh Petterson—we dated after graduation and were engaged like 2 years later. We were happy or so I thought. I wanted to create this family – trying to replace the one I lost—because my brothers and I weren't even talking at that point. And here was a man that loved me and made life fun again. Any way, he was older and wanted kids and I wanted a family – so, we decided to start trying as we were planning the wedding—if I got knocked up.. we would have a small destination wedding. I think I had a dress picked out and everything."

Her gaze returned to her hands, "Basically, I got pregnant and the day I was going to tell him – he beat me to it and told me he was with his ex …another professor at the college. They'd been together since the proposal - which didn't make sense to me. He propose because he was trying to make it work," Penelope shook her head as a tear streamed down, "but I didn't know anything was wrong."

Derek brushed away the tear as more came.

She shrugged trying to regain composure, "I couldn't – I was 23 and I couldn't imagine doing it alone—being a single mom without a family."

The tears stopped and her amour came up … automatically, "So, I had an abortion and it changed me. I didn't think it would … but it did. I try and try but it's so hard to let people in—eventhough people may think I'm an open book – I'm not and since we are doing this – in this together—I thought it was only fair for you to understand the why. The why I don't want to be married or why I didn't want to move it. Things were just happening so fast and I didn't want to end up alone with a bunch of broken promises – so that's why I don't make them. I care about you tremendously and I know we are going to be amazing parents," she said trying to end it on a positive note.

"I'm telling you all of this because I don't want you to give up on me— Kevin did and I just don't want you to feel like I don't care – but it's just so hard to leave that part of my past in the past." She leaned over and kissed him and he returned her kiss.

"Thank you for sharing —I know that must've hard, baby girl. But I need you to know I love you and I'm never letting you go – no matter how hard you try to push me away-"

"I don't mean too,"

"I know." He said smiling at her, "One day I'm going to ask you to marry me and you will say yes because we love each other—and the promise of the future will out weigh shadows of the past."

He turned to her and gave her that signature smile, "But, I don't mind waiting."

As if on queue the music started playing and Derek asked her for a dance. Labyrinth and Emelie Sande's _Beneath Your Beautiful _wafted through the air.

* * *

Yah, She finally told him! (hehehe, but she didn't say I love you! but that's coming)

Thank you sarahsammom for introducing me to this song Labyrinth and Emelie Sande's _Beneath Your Beautiful_


	13. I'll Tumble 4 Ya

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing...

* * *

"Can I have the salmon and spinach sandwich on a baguette and the cream of broccoli soup," Penelope ordered and then passed the menu to the waiter.

"So how are things?" JJ asked with her eyes doing a dance that rivaled the dancer's legs in the riverdance.

"We always talk about me—Derek and I are good— the baby is great and no we aren't getting married. Did I cover everything?" she paused but not long enough for a follow-up question, "What I want to know is how are things with you and Reid?" she said looking at Emily like a prosecutor.

A big happy smile spread across Emily's lips as she sipped her coffee, "I mean I hear we're the ones that got you together," Penelope said knowingly.

Emily gave Garcia mean girl side-eye before her face transitioned to a calm smile, "Things are great, amazing better than expected," she said trying to choose her words carefully.

"Do you think there will be a Spemily in your future?" JJ teased as Garcia almost lost her hot coco on the table.

"What do you want the Strauss to have a heart attack? We would be the most incestuous group in the FBI." Penelope made a super strained face, "This team reflects upon me and you should act accordingly," Penelope said trying to deliver her best Strauss impersonation.

"Plus, Spemily sounds kinda icky… like sperm.." Garcia said as a shiver sailed through he body, "and it makes me think of you guys having sex."

"Let's not talk about sex," Emily said shaking her head, "I'm still traumatized by having the room next to yours in Arizona. I mean you and Morgan are L-O-U-D."

"Hush," Penelope said as she turned red, "Just those pregnancy hormones at work."

"I'm sure you guys were like that before lil mo." JJ said teasing her

"So back to you and Reid," Penelope said returning to the topic at hand

"We," Emily began like she was in high school, "I really like him and he really likes me and we hang out. He took me to see Gravity last night and it was great. I mean you know Reid… I always," _liked him,_ "y'know, but I was just surprised that he felt that way about me. We're not going to… like tell Strauss or anything… we're just taking it slow. So now that you have the Spemily update."

"Ick," Garcia groaned… her mind thinking about sperm and Reid again.

Their food came and they ate in silence for a few bites, until JJ said, "How are things… are you finally going to put that man out of his misery and say yes."

She shook her head, "Stop!" Garcia exclaimed, "Derek finally stopped asking and we are so happy and dare I say… normal."

"What," JJ said perplexed knowing that he bought a ring.

"I do want to get married – eventually I guess—but and he loves me – I mean he does – but I just need time." She looked down at her soup and said, "I know it's crazy but in a year or so if we are still happy. Then yes I will but I don't want to do it because of the baby. I mean if there wasn't a baby I," she trailed off.

"Hey," Emily said, "I understand, I mean love should be the only reason," Emily squeezed her hand, "I get it."

"I just," JJ said, "I feel for Morgan—I mean it must be hard." She looked up at Penelope concerned, "you don't still want this open relationship. I mean, are you interested in other people?"

"No," she said surprised, "Do you think he thinks that? I've just been really hurt and disappointed before and I," she said looking up placing her hair over her shoulder, "I just want to be 100% sure."

She started playing with the tips, "I think he gets that—I mean I explained it to him. Which is why I think he stopped – pursuing it with his usual Morgan-a-gusto."

She smiled at her friends, "Maybe, I'll propose to him, next year… after we test ride us as a family … who knows?"

"Maybe it will be a double wedding," she said teasing Emily.

"Hey, let us get 6 months under our belt… I can be a flight risk," Emily chuckled.

"You both are," JJ added, "how am I the normal one in the group?"

"You are far from normal," Emily and Penelope said in unison.

"Derek and I just bought this new dinning room table… we should host a dinner party or something. The table is amazing… it's like a tree trunk cut the long way. … It ginormous. We should have like a Game of Thrones themed dinner."

Penelope pulled out her phone, "Save the date September 16th."

* * *

I was in the coffee shop job searching today and not a job posted today :(

which is good news for you… because I came up with this little ditty. My little angsty heart doesn't know how to be happy… I can't get over the fact that they are together… I start writing and then I'm like oh, wait they're happy (delete that paragraph) – CeeCee, evgrrl09, and JennyCrum could be the queens of maintaining happiness early in the story!

The song is I'll Tumble 4 Ya by Culture Club… just cuz :)


	14. Freedom

Disclaimer- I own nothing...

Please remember Chef Roche = Chef Rocco = hot teacher :)

* * *

"Hey Derek it's Penelope and I'm in Room 3-10A for the birthing class." That was her fourth message in 2 minutes.

She watches her phone and the elevator intensely waiting for Derek face to appear on either one of them. It's one o'clock … where is he, she thought.

Chef Roche, aka Rocco, comes out to check on her, "We're about to start," he says gently touching he shoulder.

"Maybe we should switch to the Wednesday class," she wondered a loud; when she realized if they couldn't make a Saturday class how were they going to make a Wednesday class at 7pm with the BAU schedule.

She checked her phone one last time before she put it away.

"Hey," he said literally pulling her from her thoughts by tugging her ponytail, "you could be my assistant and I could be your partner," Roche offered, "You're always my assistant in the cooking class and it works out fine."

"I know… but Derek is never late…. He would've been here by now."

* * *

Across town, Derek is at JJ's with Fran, Sarah, Desire, Will and Emily—preparing for Penelope's surprise baby shower.

"In 6 weeks, Baby Morgan will be here and we still don't know if it's a boy or a girl," Fran teased and complained to the group… especially her son.

"Everything I buy is yellow and purple – Baby Morgan is going to be like Baby Barney..." Desire added, but when no one else got the joke so… she tried to explain, "You know the singing dinosaur."

"I hope she isn't so shocked that we induce labor," Emily joked.

JJ poked her, "it going to be great," JJ said helping Derek set-up the tables, "I got word to her cooking class so at least 10 pregnant ladies will be here too and their frantic husbands."

"I think we have 40 people total right?" Sarah asked.

"I think it's 60—so we need a total of 8 rounds," Derek said checking his phone for confirmations.

"I have our first birthing class today at three – I should go home and shower after we get the tent up." Derek said to Will.

* * *

"You and Derek can come 15 minutes earlier to the next class and I can walk him through what we learned." He leaned closer and said, "today's class is easy."

"You sure," she asked

"Certain," he said as he caressed her shoulder, "now… take your spot in the front of the class."

They watched a movie for most of the class then they went to demonstrations for massages and ways to alleviate some stress during the contractions.

Penelope loved the massage portion of the class. She was tempted to just fall asleep on that mat. She and Lil Mo where in their happy place.

When class was over Penelope went to check with reception about her next appointment. The baby started kicking and moving – Penelope laughed because she imagined Little Mo on a soccer field passing the ball.

"What so funny?" Chef Roche, aka Rocco, asked.

"He dreams of soccer fields," she said smiling as she took Rocco's hands and placed it on her either side of her belly.

"He has a strong kick," Rocco said returning her smile.

Derek walks off the elevator and sees Penelope. He can't be sure what surprises him more the fact that she is 45 minutes early or that an attractive man rubbing her belly giving her McSteamy faces. Did he just say McSteamy faces… no more Grey's Anatomy for him- mental note.

"Now, wait" she said grabbing his hand – "he is going to do a combo. One, two and…" then she moved his hand a bit towards the center.

"And score," they said in unison throwing their hands up in the air like soccer referees.

"So will I see you tomorrow?" He said tilting his head and tapping her nose.

She stepped closer and tilted her head in the opposite direction. "It depends," she said with a twinkle in her eye, "what are we making."

Derek couldn't believe she was flirting. Like tilted head and wait for it, he thought…, bicep caress flirting.

"I'm not sure haven't shopped yet," he checked his watch, "do you think the farmer's market is still going on?" he said running his fingers through his thick mane. "We might be able to catch it."

"No can do, honey," she said giving his bicep one more caress, "I promised Derek's mom that we would go shopping for baby room accessories."

"Fine," he pouted, "but I need Vanna tomorrow," he teased.

"Well….maybe," she said, her eyes did that twinkling thing again and Derek's jaw tightened.

"I should head out," she said as she said punching him lightly in the abs, "thanks for letting me be your assistant."

"Anytime," he said and he kissed her forehead.

"Don't sneak him anymore coffee," he said talking about Baby Morgan.

"Shhh," she said and as she turned around walked right into Derek's chest.

"Oh... hey!" she said surprised and flustered.

"Coffee, Penelope?" Derek said with such a tight tone that knocked all the playfulness out of the air.

His glare unnerved her, which made her sputter out, "Not really coffee per se…."

"Hi, I'm Dan" Chef Rocco said extending his hand.

"Derek," he said shaking his hand as if his mom made him do it.

"Coffee isn't as bad as one would think," Rocco said giving Derek and Penelope his mega watt smile… which just infuriated Derek more… was this motherfucker trying to charm him, he thought, it took every thing in him not to… "– If you limit caffeine to espresso beverages."

"How did she get you to say that… bat her eye lashes?" Derek snapped back. Penelope could figure out what bug was in his bonnet… but when she went to caress his arm he shifted away from her.

"Actually, I'm a nutritionist and birth coach at St Ann's" Rocco said defensively—not understanding where the 'tude was coming from.

"You know the class you missed – I tried to call you," Penelope said trying to change the topic.

"I have it for 3 in my phone," he said pulling it up and showing her.

"I sent the invite," she said looking at the phone, "How did that happen?" she said perplexed by the Google calendar mistake.

"Well," Rocco said, a bit too perky, "if you come 15-20 minutes early I can give you the abbreviated version and you can watch the video on Netflix."

"Sounds great," Penelope, said too perky as well, which made Derek suspicious.

Rocco turns to the receptionist and gives her the revised list.

"I'm thinking middle eastern for tomorrows class." He said turning to them, "you should come," he said to Derek.

"Class?"

"The cooking class," she shook her head cutely and said, "Derek meet Chef Roche," she said poking Derek playfully in his ribs, "I mean, Chef Rocco."  
"Oh, Chef Roche," he said surprised to see Chef Roche was a man. He searched his brain for something nice to say to the man who he thought was a woman 30 seconds ago. The man that she dressed up for every Thursday and met at the farmers market on Saturday. The more the thought about it the more irrational he became and all he could say was, "you're turning her into a pre-natal gourmet." Did that even make sense?

"She is the best assistant – you really should come - the next class is tomorrow evening"

"It really couple-ly," she said as if that was the reason she never invited him, "well I have to meet your mom at the mall—should we head."

"Nice to meet you Derek," Chef Rocco said as they headed to the elevator.

"Same here," he said with a smile that didn't quite meet his eyes.

The elevator ride was unusually quiet. She looked over at him but he seemed pissed and the only interesting thing in the elevators was the light that lit up each floor.

"So where were you? I tried to call you… like a million times."

He shrugged, "Running errands," he said nonchalantly

His dismissal kind of hurt, but she still tried, "Are you hungry – I'm starved," she said eagerly.

"I'm sure if you head back up the amazing Chef Roche will whip you up something ah-mazing," he snapped back like a tennis player trying to score.

Before she could respond the elevators doors opened and Derek walked out. She was completely floored by his behavior. She stepped out before the elevator closed.

She walked outside and to the car - where she saw him waiting.

"What the heck was that about?" she said completely lost.

"Nothing," he said trying to shake of his jealousy "– where do you want to eat?"

"No, Why are you angry at me? I should be mad at you for not answering your phone – but I'm not. Things happen." She shrugged, "not a big deal, but I don't get it. You're pissed at me."

He couldn't say I didn't know your Chef Roche was an insanely attractive man. A man that you like to dress up for—that would sound insane so he went with, "You're drinking freaking coffee and hiding it." He looked at her and said in a low angry voice, "We're a freakin couple and we drink tea."

Coffee. Geez, she thought, he takes nutrition super seriously… that's why he's so fit, "I know and I love the tea—but sometimes I have decaf affogato before cooking class. Affogato is espresso with a scoop of ice cream…it's really ice cream but Roche likes to say my kid – our kid, is an Italian soccer player because of the affogato."

She pulled his stiff body closer to her and said, "I mean you can come and get one with me tomorrow before class and you can see how much it's not like coffee."

She'd never seen him so mad - well, she'd never seen Derek so mad at her.

His anger was starting to subside, "We are a tea loving couple," she said with her cheerleader smile, "I love the tea," she said, "I really do!"

She kissed him, "Lil Mo loves the tea too!"

"Does she now?" he said caressing her face.

"Or He," she said returning his smile, "he loves the tea. I mean if I don't have that chai tea in the morning he wants to kick down doors like his daddy."

He leaned in and kissed her bottom lip. Left a trail of little kisses till he reached the other side of her mouth where he murmured, I missed you. He played in her hair as she tilted her head and slowly explored his mouth with her tongue. Then like clock work Lil Mo kicked his mommy and they both laughed, "See, he's starved," she said smiling.

"Your mom has my car—maybe we can go to Al's for a grilled cheese and salad?"

"Sure," he said.

"When is the cooking class again," he asked her as she put on her seatbelt.

"6ish -we can go to Van's and share an affogato," she said squeezing his hand.

"Sorry for being weird I was just," he said trying to find the right words, "I don't know pissed that I missed the class and Dan subbed for me."

"Oh, Hot stuff. No one could ever sub for you." She said pulling out her iPhone… "What do you want to hear? The Rocky Theme or Wham?

"Surprise me."

* * *

Freedom by Wham was stuck in my head since yesterday! I hope you guys are loving the story and thank you so much for the reviews. I miss my Morgan/ Garcia moments on the show (so far this season has been lacking)... and I don't know how I feel about a JJ centric season. Sometimes she seems so unbelievable as a profiler... well, if i ruled the world you know what I would do :)


	15. Forever

"Derek Michael Morgan!" Penelope yelled from the bathroom.

When he entered the bathroom, she continued ranting, "I can't I go to brunch with your mom with these all over my neck."

"I don't know what got into me," he said sheepishly, "I think, I was going through Penelope withdrawal."

He said as he started kissing her, "I'm really sorry," he said kissing the love bites.

Her mood swung back to calm and serenity… it's amazing what a few kisses can do...

"Derek we soooo don't have time," she said as his hands slid up her slip.

"I," she began.

"No," she tried to say with authority, "we, have to go to JJ's first."

He kissed her lips, murmured, "I'll be quick," his hands came up to her shoulders and slide her slip straps down.

"You don't know how" … to be quick, she thought, as she surrendered to a quickie Morgan style.

* * *

"Let's just ask JJ for a rain check and go meet your mom." She suggested when she saw they were 47 minutes late.

"We can't ask for a rain check… 40 minutes late – that's rude and inconsiderate," Derek said pulling out of the drive way.

"Fine – but I'm telling her you made us late."

"Actually you did," he looked out the rear window, and continued, "You had to re-do your hair and make-up…. I was," he said looking over and smiling, "quick and ready."

"Ha," Penelope replied while putting the finishing touches on her make-up.

* * *

They arrived to JJ's house 53 minutes late.

Before they get out of the car, "should we call your mom too? Another 20 minutes."

"Yes, Ms. Garcia," he said like a school kid.

She raised her right eyebrow and looked at him.

He chuckled, "she won't be mad – I promise."

JJ answered the door and had them come in.

"We can't stay long we're running behind," Penelope said as JJ lead them to the back of their house.

"Ok, I have every thing right here." The little office was filled with newborn baby things that JJ didn't need anymore. JJ went on to explain how she didn't want Penelope to buy things when she had so much here. In the middle of her thank you, Henry ran into the room.

"Aunty P" Henry cheered.

"Hey Henmeister!" she said lowering herself slightly to chat with her godson.

"Do you want to see something really cool?"

"Sure," unable to resist his smile and eagerness. She turned and mouthed to Derek _be right back._

She walked out to the yard—where the sun was so bright it made her vision hazy for a few moments and the glare on her glasses didn't help. As soon as she was fully on the porch she heard the yard erupt with cheers of _Surprise!_

Once her eyes adjusted and she regained her balance, thanks to Derek's firm grip behind her. She took in the view, JJ's yard was filled with all Penelope's nearest and dearest - Derek's family, her brothers, the pregnant mama club and of 'course the BAU.

"This is totally nutzo, she said laughing, "Who scares the living bejesus out of a pregnant lady?"

"Geez," she said making her way to her brothers.

Preston and his wife Amanda, Payton, and Frank all hugged her and rubbed her belly.

"You guys are such horrible secret keepers. How did you manage?"

Frank laughed, "Derek said if we couldn't lie to you …don't take your calls. He'd been planning this for 2 months now?" he said looking at Derek to confirm the timing.

"Yes, two months give or take,"

"So we decided to only text," Payton said as he rested his arm on her shoulder, "ever since we were kids you were able to tell when we were lying and your BAU skills just make it harder to fake you out."

"So true, mon frère."

"Where are you guys staying and can you come over for dinner tomorrow?"

As they accepted the dinner invitation Amanda asked to meet the rest of the famous BAU team of superheroes.

She and Derek walked her family over to meet her BAU family and she knew they would soon meet Derek's family and she started to get filled with the dark and twisties. The worlds were meeting and she knew that she should feel this wave of happiness, but she just felt anxious and exposed. She understood the George Contanza's freak out – y'know that episode when Elaine and Susan meet and George freaks out about the worlds meeting? George said the worlds meeting would kill _Independent George_. Penelope wasn't sure which one freaked her out more… her brothers meeting the BAU family or the Morgan family. Could this be the death of _Independent Penelope_? I mean, she thought, today feels like her junior prom… and her prom date is meeting her dad for the first time.

She shook off the jitters and she introduced the team to her brothers. She felt distant, but tried her best to be present. That feeling disappeared as soon as she felt Derek's hand in hers. She looked over and he leaned in closer, "still in shock?"

Freakin' profiler, she thought, they were always looking for behavioral clues. She nodded.

But he noticed a hint of sadness in her eyes.

He kissed her forehead, and continued to whisper in her ear "Don't worry, no baby shower games," he said kissing her temples.

"Carla, Anna, and Grace from your cooking class gave JJ a list of games and I vetoed them." He tapped her nose, "So not my baby girl's style."

"Totally," she said with a true smile that met her eyes.

Team Morgan joined the circle and it became one big love fest with Penelope and Derek in their own little world.

Her brothers were telling the team about rebellious Penelope, when she had to interrupt.

"Frankie, they don't care about my grunge days," she said poking her brother.

Payton joined in on the teasing, "I'm sure knowing about your love for Nirvana and Pearl Jam and that being your sole motivation to move to Seattle to join," Payton threw up air quotes, "the movement, will help them have a more complete profile of you, Penny."

"We actually don't profile each-" Reid began when Emily poked him and interjected, "Tell me about her meat eating days."

Rossi feigns shockedness, "Kitten, you had me show you how to make a vegetarian Pasta Carbonara when you have enjoyed the world of carne di maiale (pork). My heart breaks."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm going to get a fruit juice—I mean virgin sangria," which made Sarah burst out laughing.

Penelope remembered their previous conversation and said to Sarah, "I think, I have a date."

Derek followed her, "a date for what?"

"You didn't see it when you hacked my phone?

"Didn't hack anything—baby girl."

"Well how did you..." she began but he just interrupted her with a kiss. A soft deep kiss, he murmured against her neck, "My lips are sealed."

He kissed her ear and whispered, "I will never tell."

"I know how to get you to talk," she said before she kissed his lips.

She sipped her drink as they walked to a more secluded part of the yard, "they aren't going to make me wear a hat made of ribbons... because I wont do it."

He cocked his eyebrow, "is that a tradition or something?"

"We did it at Carla's shower and I don't think it's a game… you open up the presents and make a hat of all the bows on the gifts. Then I have to wear it. It's technically not a game – but"

"Ok—no bows," he said smiling down at her, "no one makes baby girl wear a bow hat," in his best Dirty Dancing impersonation.

She took in this magnificent man before her and she was overcome with feelings of love, happiness, and hope. She played with the lapel of his jacket, then she started wiping imaginary dust off his lapel—one of her nervous ticks.

She cleared her throat, "I truly love you Derek Morgan," she abruptly stopped patting his lapel and awkwardly said, "we should go mingle and be merry."

As she turned to head back towards the party she extended her hand. He took her hand and pulled her back slightly. She turned around as he closed the space.

"Uhm, I missed that – could you say that again?"

A small smile remained on her lips, she bit her bottom lip, "lets go mingle and be merry?" she asked coyly.

He smiled, "the other thing."

"What other thing?" She asked pretending to be oblivious, as her smile widened.

He stepped closer and rubbed her waist.

"Oh the I love you thing?" she shrugged like it was nothing, continuing to tease him, "I thought every day it was implied."

He let out a low rumbling laugh as she touched his face gently, "You're the best man I've ever known and I love you more every day," she tilted her head and kissed him.

"You're kinda perfect," she said smiling as her eyes did that twinkly thing he loved. It looked like sparkles dancing in chocolate.

"Kinda," he said cocking his eyebrow.

"This is why people don't give you compliments—you get all full of yourself. I should ask your mom about that."

"That's it! No more Sarah - Penelope bonding time. You guys are picking on me and setting up secret dates."

She laughed, "your always working," she took his hand, "come on, best-thing-that-ever-happened-to-me—we have to be social."

He stopped right by the cooking group, " Ever ever?"

"Yes, ever – ever, ever, ever"

"That a lot of evers, Aunt Penelope," Henry said joining them.

"I know – Derek is my forever—and there are a bunch of evers in forever."

"But I only hear one," Henry said to Derek kinda confused.

They laugh and walk over to JJ and Will.

* * *

Forever by Ben Harper (one of my favorite songs of all time)

Thank all of you awesome people who are following this story! I am amazed... the most follows I've ever had. I love the reviews so plese keep them coming.

more happiness is on the way!


End file.
